The Blue Rose
by Starkiller DoesGaming
Summary: Sonic finally admits his feelings towards Amy Rose, their relationship will have rough times, what will they be and when will the young couple encounter them? After Sonic had the guts to propose they become husband and wife, a few months after the wedding, our hedgehog couple move to the country of Spagonia after a few years, Amy wants more than just her and Sonic. R & R.
1. Heartache

The Blue Rose. Chapter 1, Heartache

(Sega owns Sonic.)

The blue hedgehog was lying on the soft grass of a hill on outskirts of the Mobius. Nothing was happening, Just Sonic lying down enjoying the quiet and calm of the hill. This is way it has been for 4 hours, at this point Amy would have found him and snuck up on him, but Amy hasn't been around the whole day. Normally Sonic would have been happy that Amy wasn't following him 24, 7, though he loves her since the day he met her, he found it annoying that Amy always follows him. It's strange. "I better go check on Amy." He thought, he ran to the unmissable pink house in the centre of the city. He knocked on the door three times, no response. "Amy, you there?" No response. "AMY!?" No response. He started twisting the door knob to find it was unlocked; he was surprised by this as Amy normally locks her door if she leaves.

He walked into the purple living room and found a note on the wooden coffee table. _Sonic, meet me at your place. Amy._ He could have sworn that the handwriting was Egg-Man's, It even looked like it had been scribbled impatiently, he dropped it and ran to his house full pelt, he was there 2 seconds later, and He fixed his quills and entered his house, no sign of Amy "SOOOONIC!" Sonic heard a scream coming from his bedroom "AMY, I'M COMING!" He barged into the huge, blue room to find Eggman looking over at Amy in the corner. "SONIC!" She got up pushed Eggman aside like a toddler and hid behind him "Eggman, what did you do to her!" Sonic's back quills had become noticeably dark, Amy noticed this but didn't say anything and she looked as if she had just seen a ghost. The dark scientist grinned and chuckled madly "Seems as if though you like her now, doesn't it? I need some DNA for a new project." He explained "What kind?" Sonic asked, worry was in his voice Eggman smiled demonically and replied "Some blood samples, Fur and a quill. That's all. Now... you can give me you and let Amy go unharmed... If you don't take option 1 I take you and Amy, so Amy can witness first hand." He grinned.

"... I'll be back in a second. Wait. Here." Saying that Sonic picked up the petrified Amy, she flailed frantically; she didn't want Sonic hurt... or worse. He ran her home and hugged her before leaving "I'll be coming back soon, don't do anything dangerous!" Tears streamed Amy's pinkish red cheeks as she watched blue blurs leave. "Do it right now, Right here!" Sonic hissed at the bald scientist, he pulled out some fur and a quill and gave them to him; he clenched his fist pulling out the quill. Eggman pulled out a syringe from his back pocket. It had three narrow tanks in the syringe. He brutally jabbed the first one into his arm, it was a sedative. He fell on the floor immediately. He grinned and the jabbed the first time into his right leg and was left with lime green blood. He jabbed the second time into his left leg and was left with dark blue blood. "Interesting. I wonder how The Egg-Giga will act with this. Egg-Carrier, pick up Sonic and send him back to Miss. Rose, Immediately!" Eggman commanded. The carrier gently picked him up and teleported to Amy's house. "Miss. Rose. Sonic the hedgehog is here. Good day." The carrier glided safely into Amy's room and Lay Sonic on the Bed.

Immediately after, it vanished in the blink of an eye. He twitched in his forced sleep. She looked down at him and instantly fell on him in a fit of tears. She cried like her parents had just died, tears flowed from her cheeks down to his chest. She started hugging him and started crying into his chest. "Amy... Don't cry." Sonic whispered in her ear. "S...Sonic. SONIC! I thought I wouldn't see you again, You do have feelings!"After Amy had just realized what she had just said, she covered her mouth and hung her head in shame. "Sonic, I didn't mean it" She suddenly found that Sonic had just smacked his lips against her's, Her eyes widened at what Sonic had just done. The one thing she thought would never happen. Sonic had just kissed her. "Yes, I do, I always have and found it annoying when you chased me and I thought it was about you finding someone else. If that was it, I would have cried myself to sleep every night. But no... You only wanted me. No one else." Sonic admitted. His cheeks had become blood red.

Her eyes couldn't take it anymore, she started crying, not with depress but with joy. "Amy, its all-right I know you're happy, just let it out." He spoke in such a calm manor, it made her smile brightly and she started blushing and her tears quickly dried up. "Hey Amy, are you free Tomorrow?" He asked. "No. Why?" "Well do you want to get something to eat, twinkle park maybe? Only if you want." "No, Sonic I would love that. Does 12 sound good?" "Ok, meet you at 12 tomorrow." He said. He ran home and shouted at her house, "See you tomorrow!"

A/N: Hi Guys, Short Intro but the story will be longer in the dates.


	2. The first date

A/N This fanfic is video game and anime cannon only! (Some comic characters) That does not apply to age and character background!

Chapter 2: The first date.

Amy rose was feeling all kinds of emotions, her first date with Sonic will occur in ten minutes. Rather than her normal attire, she was dressed in a blue dress that had several different patterns on it dotted in random areas, instead of her normal bangs she had a neat ponytail running down her neck. Finally she no longer wore her pink boots and instead wore crimson high heels. While she was waiting she decided to tell Cream about what was happening.

She picked up her phone and called Cream. "Hello, Cream"

"Hi, Amy" "Cream, you'll never believe what happened to me yesterday! I feel like I died and went to heaven!" "Does this by any chance have anything to do with Mr. Sonic?" "Well..." She explained the whole story from beginning to end, even the fact that Sonic had kissed her and confessed. "OH MY GOD, THAT MEANS YOUR SONIC'S GIRLFRIEND, OH AMY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU." They both started squealing like two five year old girls, suddenly Amy heard a loud ring echoing through her house. "Oh, Cream Sonic is hear, I'll catch up with you in an hour. Ok?" "Ok, I hope it goes well, good luck!"

And with that Amy hung up and sped for the door, she slowly opened it to see that Sonic was wearing a tie and a black blazer with blue lines going down the back of it.

"Hey Amy, you ready?" He asked confidently. "Hell yeah!" "Then let's go! You look beautiful by the way!"

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to a restaurant, above it, in neon green writing spelled out 'Jack's Diner'. It had maroon wallpaper and several chandeliers on its ceiling, also there were several entrances and exits. Sonic carried Amy to the V.I.P entrance. "Sonic T. Hedgehog and Amy Rose." "Ah...Come on in Sonic."

Our two lovers made their way to a table in the middle of the diner and waited for a waitress, one that surprisingly made her way to their table first.

"Good Evening Mr. Hedgehog, how may I help?" The waitress was a purple hawk dressed in a skirt and a plain white chequered shirt with buttons going up to her neck. "Good Evening, could I get a T-Bone steak and what would you like Amy?" He asked her calmly. "I'll have what he's having, thank you."

After placing their orders they decided to chat while they were waiting. "So... Amy, tell me a bit about yourself" "I'm 19 years old, my mother and father died in a house fire one night and I managed to survive by hiding in a closet until the fire department came and saved me.

I raised myself after my parents died when I was 12, before the accident, happened I was a straight A student and never let anything bother me, as I wouldn't speak to anyone but Cream, who was often picked on because of her crush on Tails, eventually Tails himself found out and tried to hide from her and didn't attend any school trips that Cream was attending.

While raising myself I wouldn't talk to anyone including Cream and hid from every single person I could and ran the whole way home no matter how many times I fell over and cut myself, and I am currently living in Station Square." She finished.

"My real name is Cobalt the hedgehog, Sonic was just a nickname people gave me for my supersonic speeds. I'm 20 years old, currently living in Station Square.

I don't have any living relatives and raised myself beginning at the age of 13 as I was kicked out because I would defend Tails mostly with my fists and speed, I would continue going to school even though I was kicked out of my home.

As I grew up I began to know and hate the name of , I one day learned that he was going to try and take over the world and because I already was having people back away whenever they saw me and thought maybe I could use the same power and speed to try and stop Eggman from taking over the world and succeeded in stopping him. This has been going on for seven years and is still happening, he doesn't know when to quit!"

Ten minutes later...

"Okay, here is your order Mr. Hedgehog." "Thank you!" Amy literally dug in and ate her vegetables in a mere 5 minutes, meanwhile Sonic was sat there cutting his steak into tiny pieces that he could eat with ease. He began to pick at his vegetables and bite at his steak.

Amy, who was busy eating steak, stared intently into his emerald eyes, he noticed but didn't say anything as he found peace staring back into her eyes, he got last and started remembering every time he rejected her because he thought she found someone else. He frowned and cursed him self mentally for doing so, they were doing it so long that they didn't notice that they finished their meals.

5 Minutes later...

"Thanks for tonight's dinner, Cobalt!" "It's OK Ames, I would prefer it if you could just stick to calling me Sonic, though. I'll also pay for dinner!" "OK, I'll stay with that then." Sonic ran up to the waitress and payed for the food then left with Amy. He picked her up bridal style and ran her home. After loosening her hair back to her bangs she gave Sonic a quick kiss before saying "When are going next?" "I'm busy until next Thursday, so, Thursday, Two 'o' clock?" "Yeah, that works with me. See you Thursday!" She then entered her house and planned a couple things for next Thursday...

**Sonic's POV**

I tried to contain my excitement, it was just too much. I had loved Amy since the very beginning, not because of her physical appearance, but because of her personality. Call it cliché, but something about her cute, cheerful and competitive personality just makes me love her even more, and her competitive side kind of matches my speedy side as she will always train herself so she can keep up with me. Her body is also gorgeous; her legs are my favourite physical feature.

I started to run across the beach and my shoes started to flicker with the occasional flame but I was not stopping, my excitement is just controlling me, I start to run on the water and eventually tire myself out, I decide to sit on the beach and watch the sunset.

I kick off my socks and shoes aswell as take off my blazer and tie. The sky lights up with a light orange and ruby red mixture, the sun looks only a couple of inches away and I shield my eyes using my hands and knuckles, my quills are either on the left or right side of me as my cobalt head separates my quills as the wind blows through them, making them wave in my face, I didn't care, my blue eyelids became heavy and the burning sand became ice cold in a second. I start to slowly drift off to sleep, see ya...Thursday...Amy...

**Amy's POV**

I run up to my pink bedroom and start screaming in to my pillow, stuff like "**SONIC ACTUALLY LOVES ME!**"And "**I AM ACTUALLY SONIC'S GIRLFRIEND"**.

My heart is beating so fast and loud I can hear it, I start to calm down and undress, changing into my pyjamas and lying in bed and think about the times me and Sonic had, and to think, here we are five years later, dating.

I have something that we could do, well a while ago I found Sonic's hoverboard on my doorstep and I took it in and cleaned it and haven't touched it in two years. I figure maybe I can meet Sonic at the park with the hoverboards and catch him off guard and I can teach him how to use the hover board again, that means I might have to wear something other than the miniskirt I had in mind, Oh well. There's a small price to pay to have fun with the man of dreams.

Speaking of wich, everyone thought I fell in love with Sonic because he saved me. I fell in love with Sonic the Hedgehog, not Sonic the hero. His cocky and competitive attitude just makes me want sing. Even thought I will probably get really embarrassed and run off. My favourite physical thing about Sonic is his chest.

I forgot... Cream. I reach over exposing my pink back and send Cream a text. _Hi. Date went well and I remembered 2 bring money just in case. I hope U and Tails get together sooner or later.-Amy._

I feel my eyelids get heavy and before I know it I'm asleep. Goodnight...Cobalt. I said tiredly with a smirk on my face.


	3. Blue, Black, Red and Orange

A/N: Summer holidays are coming up in 2 weeks so expect a lot more updates from me, also, as I write more, my hands get used to the location of keys therefore I type faster, so that means more updates the more I write, also thank you to the people who followed and added the story to their favourites list. (Knuxical in this story. Apart from the Tailream and Sonamy and stuff. Also there is a song in here, it belongs to Three Days Grace. Not me. Also Sonic owns sega. WTF. Sega owns Sonic.)

Chapter 3: Black, blue, red and orange

The cerulean hedgehog woke up at 8 that morning; he woke up on the same dusty beach he drifted off to sleep on, he smiled at the memories of yesterday, he also remembered that he needed to go shopping with Shadow, Tails and Knuckles later, so he got up, put on his shoes and socks, picked up the tie and blazer and ran home. His cobalt coloured fur rippled show some of his skin at the pacing of his footwork.

Finally reaching his destination, he entered and took a shower. He washed his quills and fur and left. He dried off and changed into his shoes and left. He ran towards Shadow's place and knocked on the door, from the greeting he got, Shadow had probably just woken up or to be precise, Sonic woke him up.

His crimson splashed quills were messy and uneven. "What?" Shadow mumbled

"Hey, when are we going shopping?" Shadow frowned.

"You woke me up at nine in the morning, because you wanted to know something?"

"Yes."

"Come back when the others are up!"

He slammed his door and went back to sleeping on the couch, he cursed himself mentally for being so rude, but he had been up until five that morning. Sonic frowned and ran to Tail's place, when he knocked on the door he heard a very inviting, "It's open!" He walked in and found Tails tying his shoe laces. "Hi, Tails. I'm guessing you're ready?"

"You can bet on it!"

"Shall we go see if knuckle head is awake?"

"Ok."

Sonic left and Tails followed shortly after, his orange fur sparkled in the morning sun and meanwhile Sonic's aqua fur shined and became brighter than its regular cobalt colour. Sonic ran to Angel Island and found the red echidna passed out on top of the master emerald; he smiled and then turned to Tails. "I think we should leave before I get the same reaction as Shadow!" Tails nodded then asked

"Why, what happened with Shadow?"

"I woke him up and he seemed in a sore mood, he slammed the door and went back to sleep."

"Wow, you must have really annoyed him!"

Sonic frowned and Tails looked at him with an optimistic smile, he usually does. Sonic smiled back, he didn't want to be rude.

Two hours later...

"Come on Sonic, Knuckles has gotta be up by now!"

"Fine... We'll go check!"

Sonic dragged himself back to Angel Island to find the ruby furred echidna just coming round he yawned and cracked his knuckles and neck, he found his socks and shoes next to the Master Emerald, after putting them on he rubbed the crusting out of his eyes before calling over Tikal. "Hi babe. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Hey me and the boys are going out today for a while so would you be able to look after the Master Emerald?"

"Of course I can!"

"Thank you, also I got something for you. Close your eyes."

He led her to her room underground and told her to open her eyes. She opened them and found a necklace with the yellow Chaos Emerald dangling from a necklace; she ran up to Knuckles and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's beautiful, where did you get it?"

"I found the emerald in the sand and it reminded me of you, then I made a necklace from sculpting sand and put the emerald on the necklace. I hope you like it!"

"I love it! But I love you more!"

A blush crept across Knuckles muzzle and he started nuzzling her neck. He exited and saw Sonic and Tails leaning against the Master Emerald. "I'm ready to go, are you?"

"Of course we are we just need Shadow, I'll go get him!"

Sonic ran at full pelt towards Shadows house and knocked on the door with his knuckles and got a bitter "Come in!" Sonic entered Shadow's house and found the crimson marked hedgehog putting on his inhibitor rings. "Yeah, I know we are going!" He spoke bitterly he left and waited for Shadow to walk out. A couple minutes after Shadow came back out with a key and locked his door before placing the key in his jet black glove.

Our trio made their way to the mall and walked into the shoe shop. Sonic hesitantly joined his friends and picked out some shoes. Tails brought a pair of orange trainers and yellow trainers. He was pretty happy with his selection. Shadow brought a pair of crimson Adidas trainers, black boots and reluctantly black and ruby red running shoes that looked a lot like Sonic's. Knuckles settled on a pair of amethyst trainers and crimson running shoes. Finally Sonic settled on ruby boots and emerald running shoes, then they all went to the till, payed for the clothes and left with their bags.

After, they went to the shoe shop, they went shopping for shirts. Shadow picked out a white chequered shirt and a crimson tank top. Knuckles picked out an amethyst purple T-Shirt, a black tank top and a blue chequered shirt. Tails picked out an orange chequered shirt. Sonic picked out a blue blazer with crimson zigzags on the sides of it and an emerald green blazer with blue stripes on the back. They walked up to the till, payed and left with more bags.

"I'm hungry." Tails whined.

"There is a burger shop around the corner. I'll pay!" Sonic said.

"Okay. Let's go!" The other three said in unison.

While they were there, Sonic decide to play truth or dare with Shadow "Hey Shadow, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take off your inhibitor rings!"

"Humph."

He took of the rings and didn't put them back on until Sonic said so "Truth or dare?" The ebony hedgehog asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare to fit both your burger and all your fries in your mouth and at the same time down all your milkshake!" Shadow dared. Sonic put the whole burger in his mouth aswell as his fries and had a bit of difficulty trying with the milkshake but eventually done it, but Shadow hadn't finished his dare. "Now swallow it all at once!" Shadow told him grinning.

He nearly choked to death until Knuckles came over and punched him in tha back really hard, making him cough up ¾ of it. Shadow sat there bawling his eyes out, he was laughing so hard he started crying, he hadn't been that entertained since the time he and Sonic had been fighting in the jungle during Sonic adventure 2. Sonic picked up the inhibitor rings and threw them at Shadow, he blocked with his wrists, making them wrap around his wrists and back onto his arms "Better luck next time, now you know never to play truth or dare with me!" Sonic walked out and waited patiently for the other three to come out.

Knuckles was the last one out. "So where are we going next?" Sonic asked ignoring the grin that was still on Shadow's face. He looked at his watch. "Damn. 5:30 already, sorry guys but I need to go home! CHAOS CONTROL!"

"So it's just us?"

"Well, I promised Tikal I would be back by 6:00 so, gotta go!"

"Tails, are you stayin'?"

"Sorry Sonic, I have to go take care of things. I'll catch up with you later!"

Sonic was on his own, he frowned, realizing he couldn't be with Amy until next Thursday because Scourge had escaped from prison. He went home and got some sleep.

**Tail's P.O.V**

I lie down on the couch, separating my two tails; they start to ache as I've been flying most of the day. I have been trying to do something for a month now but I've never had the courage to do it. I'll try it one more time, if I do it I will cry with joy.

Here goes nothing... I reach over and grab my cell phone. "Hello... Hi Cream... Uh, d-do you want to go catch a-a movie on Monday? I understand if you're b-busy. You're not... Okay u-um what time should I pick you up? 11. Ok meet you then!" Mother of hell, possibly one the hardest things I've had to but... _**YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS**_! I did it!

You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that. Well...goodnight.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

That was hilarious, faker nearly choked to death. Okay that last part was a bit cruel but it was funny to watch. I think I messed up my quills a bit, I was laughing so hard. Anyway, I hadn't had any sleep the previous night.

I take my key out of my white, black and crimson glove and unlock my door, finally back in my home, I missed the darkness. I take off my gloves and inhibitor rings and place them on a table next to the couch, shortly after I take off my shoes and socks and place them on the floor next to the couch.

I close my eyes and immediately fall asleep. I get the same nightmare every single time.

_The Nightmare..._

"Hurry up, Shadow! They're coming!" Maria yelled. "We're nearly there!" His raven Black Hand was holding Maria's hand, they were heading towards the escape pod bay in the space colony ark and the G.U.N troops were close behind. "There they are!" Maria and Shadow turned round; they were frozen to the spot. One of the soldiers shot and it hit Maria, she fell to the ground and lay there motionless.

"**MARIA!**" The midnight furred hedgehog yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran and made it to the escape pod bay; he ripped the keypad in half and entered the pod. He smashed a few buttons on the keypad inside, a G.U.N troop nearly made it in, but he was crushed, by the closing door. The ebony hedgehog left with tears streaming down his black cheeks. His crimson marks glowing, he began to sing, this what he felt like doing. He started singing Break by Three Days Grace.

"Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough

Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right but I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go we're gonna light it up

Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

Higher places, to higher places  
Higher places, take yourself to higher places"

He landed and caused a chaos blast, causing the pod to burst into flames and the glass to smash. The chaos boost started turning violet, close to knuckles eye colour. Years went by and he was imprisoned and drained of his memory.

_End Nightmare..._

He woke up sweating and crying, his cheeks marked by the crimson tears he would cry, he lay there still crying about what happened years ago, that memory haunted the crimson splashed hedgehog for his whole life.

**Knuckles P.O.V**

I'm back home at Angel Island, I find Tikal sitting on the Emerald. "Hey beautiful! Did anyone try to steal it?"

"No. How was your day with the boys?"

"It was okay. Sonic literally nearly choked to death on a dare Shads gave him. I had punch him in the back real hard to stop him from choking to death!"

She smiled and pecked me on the cheek. "Well, How about I make you dinner. I'm pretty sure you're still hungry!"

She made a plate of curry and I ate it quickly. I decide to go to my room and get my punching bag, I still need to train! I get it and punch it, sometimes having to pull the spikes on my fists out of it. I stayed up until four in the morning doing so and eventually pass out from exhaustion, that's how I fall asleep most days.


	4. Diving, stunts and fun

A/N: Slight brotherly care for Shadow from Sonic here. We can't have Sonadow when his already dating Amy. (Plus if I did my buddy Eggman Hater would murder me. He doesn't like Sonadow) P.S, Do not be offended, I personally really don't care if people are attracted to the same or opposite sex, it's their relationship and they can love who they want to love.

Chapter 4: Diving, Stunts and Fun.

Sonic had just imprisoned Scourge once again; his green counterpart swore to kill him one day. It was Thursday and as promised, he was going to meet Amy at the park, when he asked what she had planned she told him he would have to wait. He loved it when she kept things from him, especially when she teased him like that.

He was wearing a blue blazer with crimson stripes going down the back and his regular shoes, he couldn't wait to find out what she was wearing, aswell as what she had planned, he knew it was something they would both enjoy as Amy thought about something they would both enjoy whenever she planned a date between her and Sonic.

He was sorting out his quills when he heard his bell ring. He smiled knowing the fact that his true love was waiting for him at the door. He walked towards his bright blue door and opened it to find the pink hedgehog dressed in a dress, it was the same colour as his eyes and on top of that she wearing a skirt that stopped a couple of inches after her knees.

"Hi, Sonic!"

"Hey beautiful! What you got behind your back?"

She pulled out the hover boards and passed Sonic his yellow coloured board, she then pulled out her pink board and hopped on. She started slowly hovering above the ground and soon started going higher, flying towards the park, she yelled at the blue blur, who was only a couple metres away from her, "Catch me if you can!" He caught up easily and poked her back, "Tag, you're it!" He flew away, he bent his legs and his hand hit the bottom of the board, redirecting it towards a mountain. He made a quick hand gesture towards Amy, bending his finger back and forth in 'come here' motion.

She flew towards him and he pulled her into a kiss, despite feeling joy that she and Sonic were once again in a lip-lock, she felt paranoid because they were in mid-air and they could easily break down at any minute, she pulled away gasping for air, she ran her hands along his quills and whispered in his ear "Tag!"

She flew away giggling at the sight of Sonic reaching out to tag her, she made a quick turn and her board tilted to the left, Sonic had sensed this movement and thus tilted to the left and lightly touched her arms and told her "Tag!" he flew towards a mountain, underneath it was a pool of aqua water, it shone and he caught a glimpse of his reflection "Here goes nothing..." He jumped off the board and dove towards the water, he kept falling and falling, he eventually made into the water.

Amy stared in astonishment. 'He can be such a daredevil' she thought, Sonic made a 'come here' gesture with his finger again, instead of jumping down like Sonic did (mostly because she didn't want to risk breaking her neck) she slowly hovered down to the water and jumped the last few feet, she pulled Sonic back into a lip-lock and he kissed back with more passion.

They remained that way for the next ten minutes, until Amy pulled away and struggled for air, Sonic was nowhere near out of breath, he watched her breath heavily and offered her his hand, she gladly accepted and he helped her out of the water, her clothes were drenched, "Amy, I bought some extra clothes with me in case this happened. Do you want to put some new ones on? So you don't have to spend the rest of the day in those clothes?"

"Sonic, you're so sweet! Thank you!"

He passed her a rose red shirt and blue pants, "No peeking!" She told him, she meant it as a joke. Sonic didn't look while she changed, when he looked back he tried not to drool, she looked gorgeous and the clothes suited her well, her pink tail wagged at the sight of Sonic looking at her and complimenting her body."You look beautiful, you know that right?"

"You look just as handsome!"

Sonic couldn't hold back his blush and his muzzle turned a deep shade of red. She giggled; she thought Sonic looked incredibly cute when he blushed. When he took off his blazer he replaced it with the emerald and blue one he got on Saturday that previous week, he could take off his blazer and could replace it just as quick as he took it off. The rose caught a glimpse of his flesh coloured chest. She knew there was no point in playing tag on foot; this was Sonic we're talking about.

Amy yawned and sat down on the grass. He decided to lie down next to her, he placed his left hand on his chest, crossed his legs and put his right arm around her shoulder, she scooted closer to her blue boyfriend and placed her head on his chest, it was surprisingly soft, he smiled and closed his eyes, she did the same.

The sakura hedgehog eventually fell asleep, Sonic couldn't, he felt as if someone was watching him and Amy, as a way of defending her and himself, he put her whole body on his chest, he then curled up into a ball, being a hedgehog, he had the ability to make his fur turn into razor sharp quills in the blink of an eye, knowing he and Amy were now safe, he was able to sleep peacefully, the suspicion that Sonic had was true, but it wasn't happening on purpose. Shadow just so happened to be walking through the forest when stumbled upon a sleeping Amy on Sonic's chest, Sonic's eyes shot open when he heard a twig snap he looked around and did the defence mechanism to protect him and Amy.

'Looks like faker's found love!' he thought, he was going to the mountain, where he normally went, to get his mind off the memory of Maria's death. He didn't care if he would get an earache of Sonic; he wanted to get his mind off Maria. He walked past them and sat on the edge of the cliff and started thinking about memories the blue and pink couple had he chuckled at how many times Amy would ask him out and he would stutter and eventually run off, leaving Amy to droop her ears and sit down and ask herself why he rejected her so many times.

He led down and drifted off to sleep. He got the same nightmare and woke up sweating and breathing heavily, he tried his hardest not to wake up the other couple sleeping behind him and he sobbed silently. Sonic had the most sensitive ears one could possibly have; he heard even the slightest sob from Shadow, his ears perked up and he heard another sob, he got out of his ball stance and picked up the sleeping rose bridal style, yet another sob came from behind him, he turned around to see a black ball on the edge of the mountain, he knew who it was, just not why he was sobbing, "Hey Shads."

"H-Hi Sonic..." He said trying not to give away the fact he was crying silently. But the blue hedgehog could make out he was upset by the tone of his voice. "What's wrong?"

"...Maria... I had another n-nightmare about h-how she d-d-d, I don't want to finish the word!"

"Died?"

He made the black and crimson hedgehog , cry harder by saying the word, he gently put down, his sleeping beauty and turned towards Shadow, he moved towards him and gently plopped himself down next to his rival and wiped away the tears from his cheek. "It's all right! Don't cry. We can work this out. How did she...pass on...in the dream?"

"Like reality, she was shot down mercilessly, by the soldiers I now w-work f-for." He stopped crying slightly and continued to sob into his own arms while Sonic continued rubbing his back to make him feel better. He smiled at the thought of his rival being a bit of a brother towards him.

He remembered that not too long ago he was throwing barrages of chaos spears at him. He frowned. "Sonic?" The pink rose had awakened from her slumber, she looked around and saw Sonic rubbing Shadow's back 'Don't be jealous Amy, he's probably just having a rough time and Sonic's trying to make him feel better' She told herself mentally. "Hi Amy. Shadow here is just having trouble, thinking about you know who again." He told her, she knew he was thinking about Maria again. Amy sat on the opposite side of Shadow and saw his face buried in his arms.

He got up and left the way he got there, he told Sonic before he left "Take care of Amy, make sure you don't lose her like I lost... I lost... Maria!" He nodded in understanding and the crimson marked hedgehog walked off into the distance, leaving Sonic and his pink lover alone.

He ran to get his board and her board and came back to the mountain he threw his and Amy's board into the air, he picked her up and jumped up onto her board, he put her gently on her board and hopped to his board. "Amy, I'll race you to my place. 3...2...1...GO! He and Amy were level pegging, he saw Shadow still walking home and waved at him, Shadow didn't look and just put his hand in the air, as if to say 'Goodbye'.

Amy made it back to Sonic's place the same time Sonic got there. She had a question to ask him, "Sonic, Is it all right if I spend the next week at your place, you know, so we get to see each other more?"

"Of course, you're more than welcome here anytime you want. Do you want to go get some things from your house? I'll pick you up when you're ready!"

"Meet me at 10, its 9:00 right now!"

She flew home and packed her suitcase. Clothes, tooth cleaning essentials, notebook, pyjamas, beauty essentials ( brush, comb, etc...) and last but not least she put in one of her Sonic plush's, she read the time on her clock, 9:55, she did a last check to make sure she had everything. She did. There was a knock on her door, it was Sonic, she took her suitcase and headed to her front door. Sonic didn't say anything and picked her up bridal style. The suitcase was dragging along the floor and they arrived at Sonic's place in a few seconds and entered. "Amy, do you want a separate room or do you wanna sleep with me?"

"What, you think I would sleep on my own. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course!"

**Amy's P.O.V**

I change in the bathroom, putting on my pink pyjamas, after I brush my teeth, I head towards Sonic's room, I lie down on the bed. The quilt felt so soft and warm, a lot like when I was in hugging Sonic, the first one that he actually returned. The first hug he gave me after admitting his feelings. I smile at the memory, seconds later I hear the door open and my blue crush gets into the bed with, we fall asleep in each others arms, my arms are nothing compared to Sonic's. His are muscular and mine are skinny, not too skinny, but about the size of arms a woman should have. He is so cute when he moans my name in his sleep.


	5. The Blue Wind and The Pink Rose

A/N: this is going to be an entire P.O.V chapter + Amy and Sonic will 'French kiss' in this chapter if that's what you call it!

Chapter 5: The Blue Wind and the Pink Rose...

_**Sonic's P.O.V**_

I awoke that morning, the morning after Amy decided to move in with me for a week. My pink beauty is still passed out on the bed; I'll make breakfast for her, hopefully that will be enough to allow me to see her beautiful smile. I get up and take a shower; hopefully I don't wake her from her slumber.

While washing my quills I start hearing my rose moan words, I can't hear what they are, nor do I wish to hear them, she deserves the sleep, as does another soul I have come to care for, the ebony and crimson hedgehog I hated after I found out he was nearly a carbon copy of me.

I hop out of the shower, I don't put on anything other than my socks and my trademark shoes, you can tell I don't like to wear shirts, is there one time you have seen me with a shirt on, in ALL my adventures?

I look in my cupboards, I find the eggs' and bacon, I hope my pink beauty doesn't mind, as she is not the biggest fan of bacon.

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

The smell of bacon and eggs fills my nose; I wake up, realizing that I'm in Sonic's bed, living with him for one week. I get dressed and walk down the stairs; I have to hold up my purple and pink dress to make sure I don't trip over and injure myself badly. (It goes past my feet, onto the ground, kind of like a wedding dress.)

I catch a glimpse of my blue boyfriend in the kitchen, aswell as the smell of bacon getting heavier. I made my way into the kitchen to find Sonic setting up the table, "Good Morning!" I catch off guard and he jumps slightly, "Jesus, next time warn me before you come in here and say 'Good morning'. Anyway good morning, did you sleep well?" I simply nod and sit at the table; he brings over a plate of eggs and bacon. I eat it, he watches me while I eat and he looks pretty interested watching me. I don't know why, I suppose he just enjoys looking at me.

_**Sonic's P.O.V**_

God, she's beautiful. I can barely keep myself from drooling over her; I stare at her for a few minutes before realizing I was staring, how rude of me.

She stops eating and takes the plate of leftover bacon to the kitchen side, she walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips, I pull myself closer towards her and deepen the kiss, I also wrap my hands around her waist and I hear her moan my name, obviously enjoying me kissing her. She pulls back desperate for air, I can't blame her and I have been able to hold my breath under water for about ten minutes before merely turning red.

She pants for air and I let go of her waist, I walk out the door and run for a minute or two, I walk back into the kitchen, looks like she got her breath back. I smirk and pull her into another kiss, this time she puts her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I deepen the kiss. Yet again she pulls me closer and strokes my quills; her tail was wagging the minute I start gently caressing her bangs. We both pull away and hug for the next five minutes, she then whispers in my ear. "Promise me you'll never leave me!" My eyes widen, does she really think I would abandon her if i found another woman?

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I see his eyes widen, he replies "Never, I'll never, ever leave you Amy, that's a promise. When have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Never and I doubt you will!" He picks me up and walks out the door and takes to a meadow. I cannot believe my eyes, how is it even possible, flowers with green and purple petals, flowers with golden stems, flowers with red stems and golden petals, that's not even the end, at the edge of the meadow there lies a waterfall, the water is not blue, instead it's a beautiful mixture of gold and pink.

I feel something appear in my bangs, Sonic shows me my reflection, in my front hair there's a flower with a purple stem, pink petals and a jade centre, he smiles when he sees me, I blush knowing he sees me as attractive physically and personality wise.

_**Sonic's P.O.V**_

"You like?" I ask, grinning at the sight of my girlfriend checking her out in the reflection of the water, she bends over and I have to look away, I'm not the kind of person that looks up girl's dresses whenever they bend over! I look back up and Amy's face meets mine, aswell as our lips meet. Her tongue gently prods my lips and I open my mouth, her tongue rubs against mine and then it goes back inside its little cave.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes, before hugging me and holding me close, damn. 'She's really going for it!' I think, she reaches for my hand and our fingers intertwine with each other as we walk back hand-in-hand with each other. I smile and peck her cheeks; she blushes and kisses my cheek back. "I love it!" answering my previous question.

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I can't believe Sonic actually let me 'French kiss' him, he seemed to enjoy it, the way his spine shivered told me all I need to know, I decide to break the silence that fell upon me and my blue boyfriend, "I love you!"

"I love you too Ames!" I smile and gently caress his fingers with mine, he moans a bit, I stop and he smirks at me, he picks me up and runs us 'home'. I smile and gently fiddle with his quills, they're gathered because of the speed he was running about, but they seem to part whenever I touch them, my bangs are waving because of the extreme speed he's carrying me with, every time I move a little to get more comfortable, he holds me tighter, I seem to be too important to drop, I would probably brake my neck if he dropped me, mostly because of the extreme speed change.

_**Sonic's P.O.V**_

I clutch Amy tighter every time she moves, even when It's an inch, suddenly I feel light breathing on my arm, I look down for a split-second and see my little rose asleep in my arms, I also feel little beats on my wrists, most likely her heart beating. We arrive home and I gently set her down on the bed, I admire her every curve, every edge and every feature. She's beautiful! Truly beautiful!

Her eyes match mine, her fingers look like they were made to fit in with my fingers, she looks like she had just came down from heaven, I can't resist the urge to just lie down with her, if I do I'll probably wake her up, but I might not. Oh for god's sake! I lie down with her and hold her in a special embrace, an embrace that no-one has ever been held in by me!

She slowly starts coming round, that wasn't a very long sleep, but even if she is awake she doesn't mind me holding her close to me, she shifts a bit and her head rest on my chest. My eyelids start getting heavy and next thing I know I'm asleep...

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

I smirk as my boyfriend slowly falls asleep, I can hear every beat his heart makes, as he sleeps his flesh coloured chest starts going up and down faster, his pulse quickens and he starts sweating, I often do this when I get nightmares, so it's probably just a bad-dream. My theory is proven correct when he wakes up and hugs me incredibly tight, know I know how much it hurts when I death hug him. "*Pant* Amy... I thought I lost you *pant* just a bad dream..." He was sweating like crazy!

"Sonic, don't worry, I'm right here!" He smiles and stops hugging me tightly, he still hugs me, but not as tightly. I plant a quick kiss on his lips, he tongue quickly enters my mouth, I left it open for that pacific reason, so his tongue could wrestle with mine, he pulls away and a string of saliva connects our lips, we both smile and fall asleep...


	6. Rouge, Amy and the bat

A/N Summer Holidays in a couple days, so that means if a I can write and upload a chapter daily I could have this finished by September. Now, I know what you're thinking 'Then you're rushing the story' I will not rush the story, I will think it through and check it, I will not write it down incredibly fast and be like 'LETS UPLOAD! *Pushes upload button*'. So, yeah... also due to things that happen in my family every other Saturday I may or may not be able to upload on some Saturdays. Sorry for babbling on for too long so... let's do this! Also... OC will be used!

Chapter 6: Rouge, Amy and the bat.

Amy Rose awoke that morning, seeing her blue boyfriend snoring, as loud as a pig. She got out of the bed and tried her hardest not to wake up the blue blur; she succeeded in this task, only barely though. She walked towards the bathroom, navigating her way through the dimly lit hallway, it being this dim because of it being only 5 am; she took a shower and came back out with her original red dress and boots. Only her bangs had been swept, covering her left eye, held in place by the red headband she held ever so close to her heart.

She walked downstairs, sleepwalking in a way, she made pancakes and heard the stairs creak, aswell as a faint swear word and she walked around and found Sonic trying to sneak downstairs and scare her, she giggled, "You know you shouldn't scare people, Sonic!" He smirked at her,

"Well, you're cute when you get angry!" He teased, she playfully punched his arm, he didn't feel anything, just as he expected. He caught the faint smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen, he ran towards the kitchen, setting out the table in a mere couple milliseconds. She was surprised when she found the table set out with the knives and forks all in the right place, aswell as the plates in the middle of the cutlery, she resumed making the pancakes.

Sonic had noticed her new hairstyle when she came round, it was probably just temporary but Sonic knew she would keep it for about a month or two. She put the first round of pancakes on the plates and they both started eating. "Jesus Christ! Amy, when did you learn to cook this good?"

"Well, I was taught by my mother and father at the age of 5."

He continued eating, finishing his pancake, noticing her pocket get brighter and a ring erupting from the depths of her pocket. She took it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello? Oh, hi Rouge. Would I like to go camping? Your secret place, 8pm? Okay then, I thinks Sonic is going to help Tails with an experiment or something. Okay, meet you there. By..."

"May I ask where this place is?"

"Well, I kind of promised Rouge that I wouldn't tell! Sorry."

He frowned and asked Amy if she wanted to watch a movie later. She said OK as long as they both wanted to watch it. He ran up stairs and put on his socks and shoes, he didn't bother with his gloves as he always had them on and they were beginning to feel like cardboard. They got comfortable with each other and hugged on the couch, they did this for a while and kissed, engaging in a friendly tongue wrestling match. Sonic claimed victory and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips, Amy desperately panted for air, Sonic sat there rubbing his lover's back, almost caressing it in a way, stroking the bit of pink fur that the dress failed to hide.

She gently started nuzzling his neck; they both continued their affectionate treatment towards one another. They eventually stopped after about ten minutes, resuming the tongue wrestling match they had begun, this time Amy claiming victory. They pulled away, leaving even Sonic a little breathless, which is not a very easy task, sonic had also noticed that Amy's quills had reached the bottom of her neck, only a month ago, when they started dating, was Amy's bangs at the middle of her neck, time and its effects

They both left the house, Sonic carrying Amy bridal style, her hands holding his neck tighter than usual, probably still getting use to the bridal style carry.

They made it, finally deciding on Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. They both enjoyed it and came back out holding hands, their fingers intertwined with one-another, their emerald and jade eyes locked onto one-another, their lips meeting one-another. Sonic pulled away after a few moments, realizing him and Amy had kissed in public.

She blushed when he whispered the following words into her ear. "You're the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on!" His voice barely audible at the amount of sound that had been put into the whisper, she replied "You are the most handsome hedgehog I will ever meet!" He gently picked her up and gave her a piggy-back ride home, rather than running with her in her arms, it put a little less strain on his neck.

She looked at the time on her phone and realized she had to be with Rouge soon, to be precise 45 minutes, she got a call, speak of the devil. "Hi Amy, I've got all the stuff, Just meet me there ASAP."

"I'll be there shortly" She hung up and walked a little out of the house before shouting "By, Sonic! Be home soon! See Ya later!" She ran towards Rouge's house, she went around the back, entering a bush before finding Rouge setting up the tent, she smiled walking up to Rouge, "Hi hon. Could you help me with this?" Amy nodded and grabbed a hammer, putting the last few pieces into the ground.

At last, finished tent, Rouge and her pink hedgehog friend went for a walk, talking about Sonic and other various things, at one point Rouge said she hadn't got a boyfriend yet, Amy told her to just try her luck with Shadow or Knuckles, Rouge knew for a fact that Shadow had the hot's for her. Rouge shook her head "Well, to be honest, I really don't love Shadow." Amy's eyes grew wide. "What?! This is Mr. The Ultimate Life Form we're talking about! Are you really just gunna pass up the opportunity?"

"Well, I wanna try and find another bat!"

Amy and Rouge stopped after hearing some rustling in a bush, Rouge went to investigate and she called over Amy "Speak of the devil..." Before them, hanging on a tree like a bat in a cave, was a dark red bat, his fur was deep red, his wings were a light crimson colour, he was wearing blue denim shorts, a cola colour tank top and finally, his hair was swept to the left side of his face, Rouge drooled, his ears perked on end as Amy snapped a twig and whispered to Rouge "Is that how bats' are supposed to sleep?" Rouge shook her head.

"No, but it's how bats originally slept in caves." She had said it a bit too loudly, his wings opened up, revealing the bats lower are of the face, "Can I help you with anything?" He asked, a bit sleepy.

"Actually, you can! May I ask your name? Rouge here is trying to find a boyfriend, but she wants to be with her own kind!" Amy asked, trying to see if he would hook up with Rouge.

"My name is Digit." He replied, covering his face. Rouge had a question but it slipt out.

"Why do they call you Digit?" She covered her mouth; the male bat looked up at Rouge and asked,

"Would you happen to have anything electronic with you?" Amy pulled out her phone, he saw the USB port. "Bingo." She looked up puzzled, his finger tips morphed into USB stick ends, he put his right index finger in the slit. It fit perfectly!

"Well, that's interesting... Could you do anything with that type of power?" Amy asked politely. He had an irritated look on his face. "I could put stuff on it, retrieve information from it, take away phone numbers, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna hear the rest. It's a long list!" He handed her back her phone, he didn't take anything or look at anything personal, just slid his finger in the USB port.

Rouge was still drooling, he dropped gently and stood up properly and holding out his hand, Rouge noticed and shook it. He held it out towards Amy, she gently shook it aswell. He followed her back to their camp and found a more stabilized tree, flying upside down and clutching his feet around it, not wearing any shoes or any socks for that matter.

Rouge didn't stop looking at him the whole night, attracted to him like mad, he too was having relevant thoughts, like 'Damn she's hot!' or 'It looks she has someplace for me in her heart, even though she looks roughly around "5'7' He was roughly around "6'3. She eventually fell asleep, dreaming about the dark red and crimson bat.

Hoping she wouldn't notice he grabbed the next tree closer to her tent with his foot, transferring the other to that exact same branch. By the time he fell asleep he was only a good "4 away from the tent, he grinned and gently closed his eyes, shortly followed by his wings covering him again.

_14 Hours later..._

Amy and Rouge woke up at the exact same second, Rouge immediately rushed outside, hoping that the bat she met yesterday would still be there, her prediction was correct, Amy went outside to find fire wood, bringing it back, Rouge ignited it, grinding two rocks together making a flame, appear, she quickly dropped the stones into the middle of the campfire, putting it into flame.

Rouge had pork in her bag, raw might I add. They placed it over the fire holding it in their hands while it cooked, Amy started conversation about the bat and his... interesting powers, all Rouge talked about was how she had this one chance for being with a bat and how she 'found him physically attractive' among other various things. Amy noticed the bat coming round and quickly alerted Rouge. "Digit" was the last thing said before Amy told him about the bat coming round.

"I heard my name..." Digit spoke quietly; Rouge quickly found an excuse and used it. "I was checking if you were awake" she lied. Thinking she had killed any chance of being with him by lying, but he simply nodded and dropped to the ground, his teeth were a bit sharper than Rouge's being a male bat, he had longer fangs, symbolizing the gender.

He covered his mouth and yawned, before moving closer to Rouge and playfully picking her up with his feet, often the technique used when hunting live prey. She bit down on his leg as if saying 'Stop it' he stopped and went higher flying above the campsite, looking down at the forest, such a pretty thing from above. Digit lowered and fell into the top of a tree placing down a couple worms and such he had hunted. "Well, looks like he's very religious about the whole bat thing..." Rouge nodded, she did this a lot in school, representing the specie she was.

She watched him eat, very... how do I put it... aggressive, with his meal. He smiled and licked his lips, taking any leftovers that were left around his mouth. He dropped down to the ground. Whispering something into Rouge's ear, making her blush, hard. He chuckled and went back to the spot he was in last night when they found him. He came back out and gently popped a piece of paper into Rouge's lap. "Call me." He smirked and flew off, knowing she wanted him, he kind of wanted her aswell, even though they only met last night, Rouge was sure this was who she wanted. Amy walked over and gave her a friendly hug, "Congratulations! Rouge, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure!"

"Well, I better be going back to Sonic, he'll probably be worried by now!" She ran off leaving a very joyful Rouge behind her, she smirked, she was considering seduction last night, that was until she found the Digit that liked her.

_10 Minutes later..._

"Sonic?"

"Hello Amy!"

She found her crush on the couch watching TV; she ran over and gave him one of her well know death hugs. He smiled and gently pecked her cheek. "Did the camp go good?"

"For me, it was good. For Rouge, it was amazing"

"Why? Would you consider me a bit nosy?"

"Well, we found this bat."

"Go on..."

"Rouge said she wanted to be with her own kind, not Shadow. Then we heard rustling in a bush, Rouge went and looked behind it, she called me over and we found the bat I mentioned earlier. He was a bit... playful... with Rouge, and um... she instantly started drooling over this bat. He was a deep shade of red with his fur, but his wings were a light crimson color, lighter than Shadow's crimson splashes.

We went back to the campsite and this bat followed us, when he asked if we needed anything I explained that Rouge was looking for a single, male bat. His name was Digit, he called himself this because his fingertips could morph into USB stick ends and he showed us that he could take data and stuff like that.

I let him demonstrate on my phone, I didn't see it turn on so that's a good sign. His fingertips could fit into the little slit and I noticed a little spark coming from his hand, meaning he wasn't lying.

Then the morning came, my god, was he proud to show he was a bat. First off, he didn't even eat anything, just worms and what-not. Second off, He sleeps like a bat in a cave, when we found him, his feet were gripping onto the tree UPSIDE DOWN! Third, he playfully picked Rouge up by her arms using his bare feet."

"My god is he a bat." They both sat there thinking about the story and the encounter.

_Rouge..._

She pulled out her phone and quickly put Digit's number onto it, she was one happy bat. Her face said all that needed to be said. Her smile was incredibly big, her muzzle was marked by a HUGE blush and her eyes were full of love and lust. She smiled, now, that man is one true bat. She packed her things and left the campsite, heading towards Club Rouge.

One thing was in her mind. The bat she met 15 hours ago, none other than Digit the Bat. She skipped the whole way there, something rarely seen in Rouge; suddenly one thing crossed her mind. How would she break it to Shadow if he did love her? She stopped and thought. 'Maybe get the gang together at Shadow's place and introduce him' No, it would be too sudden. 'Slowly give hints that she was 'going out' with Digit'. No. That would put all the hints together and maybe make him feel worse than the first option.

She finally made a decision. She tell Shadow that she was going out with someone of the opposite sex and same specie. That was what Rouge was going with; a simple "I'm going out with a male bat." Good enough.

_Digit..._

The bat was peacefully flying when he got a call. "Hello. Oh hi. Why am I taking so long? Well I met these two females, a pink hedgie and a... white bat. How did it go? Well I had to demonstrate my power because I saw the pink one with a hammer outline in the back of her dress, it was pretty big. I decided to tell them, rather than getting beat to a pulp. The bat was HOT! I got a little carried away and told her to call me and I'm on my way home right now.

Hope I get lucky with the bat, eh! Well, I'm pretty sure I saw the pink hedgehog with your cuz at the theatre. Yeah, I saw the pink one with your cousin at the theatre.

Who are these two girls? The pink one told me that the bat chick with her was called Rouge, as for the pink one I have no clue! Well your cuz and the pink hegdie looked like they were pretty comfortable with each other obviously meaning... you know BF and GF. Why didn't I tell you that your cuz and the pinkie were going out? Well I didn't know they were going out until I saw and watched them kiss in the middle of the street. Oh my god... I'll be there shortly, OK? So please don't hit me over the head with a Chaos Bolt. Gotta go." 'God, Bolt can be such a pain sometimes!' He thought. He made his way home, "Bolt... I got the plans for The Dr.'s new plot you wanted!" He walked over and placed his now USB fingertips into the computer and put the files onto some documents. "Goodnight, Digit!"


	7. Cherry flavoured cola

Chapter 7: Cherry flavoured Cola

Sonic and Amy stopped thinking about the bat, his playful nature and interesting powers. The cobalt furred hedgehog turned to his lover and gently kissed her neck, planting butterfly kisses down her neck, she gently moaned in slight pleasure and gave in.

He pulled her into another kiss, forcing his tongue past her mouth, rubbing his against hers, she held him close and they hugged during their kiss, her sakura fur looked like the petals of the flower that the colour was named after, he gently pulled away and they remained staring into each other's eyes for the next 10 or so minutes, getting closer to each other with each passing second.

Soon, their lips met in a fiery passion. Hell, even Sonic knew he should have confessed earlier, every reject was like a rose losing a petal, there was only a certain amount of petals on the rose, if they all parted, she would go after someone else, meaning Sonic would lose her. Never earning her trust back, that's when he realized something, she had pledged that one day Sonic would be hers, look how that turned out!

She pulled away and started changing into some more... homely clothes, instead of the dress, just some pants and a T-Shirt would do. She opened her closet, picking out a pink T-Shirt and purple pants; she wouldn't be doing anything for the rest of the day, which is why she changed. Sonic went to get something for lunch; he checked the cupboards, barely anything there. Like a food ghost-town, he needed to do some grocery shopping sooner or later. Since it was only 12:30pm he figured he should just go shopping now rather than starve to death.

"Ames, I'm just going to get some food. If anyone comes over, check who it is, if it's Shadow, Tails or anyone that we know! OK?"

She had a small frown but knew that what could happen, drug dealers, murderers, anything really. She nodded and swore not to let anyone... dodgy, shall we say, in. He sped off and took a chaos emerald with him just in case, the cerulean emerald and his favourite, mostly because it matched his fur colour.

She was left for about 30 minutes when someone knocked on the door, she opened it to find no-one there and she shrugged her shoulders and closed the door. She sat down on the couch and started watching TV, after five minutes she heard another knock, she walked over to the door and opened it, nothing. She went to the kitchen pulled out a frying pan and waited for the door to knock, the second she saw a knuckle about to knock the door, she opened and swung the frying pan.

It just missed and she saw the thing climbing up the building, she saw whatever it was drop in front of her; it put its gloved hand to her mouth "Please don't scream!" It cooed, she took a deep breath and the person took its gloved hand away from her mouth, "Good girl!" It grinned, she didn't scream but asked a very simple question "Who or what are you?" She couldn't make out the face but it pulled down its hood, shortly followed by a hedgehog's face, it's quills were almost the exact same width and length of Sonic's but it covered his right eye, "It seems you and I have the same haircut..." It smirked, toying with her, pointing out the obvious swept bangs on the left side of her face; she gave him a puzzled look and slapped him, "How DARE you come to my boyfriend's house and start toying with me!" He didn't move an inch; she stared in horror, if she couldn't make him budge by slapping him, who knows what this guy could do to her.

She realized something "You look awfully like S-"

"Sonic? I know, I know."

She stood astonished, "Are you some kind of S-"

"Stalker, Yes and no" He chuckled. She backed away; he walked inside the house, sat down on the couch and asked a few seconds later asked a few things. "You want to know why I'm here, don't you. Well, if you keep this between me and you, as our little secret, then I will answer"

"Okay, I promise." She would instantly tell Sonic and then she remembered how he wouldn't budge even after she slapped him. She decided to keep her mouth shut. "Well, you see, I want to see Sonic, thank you, for your friend Rouge."

"Was that bat we met working for you?"

"Yes and no!" He smirked; she sighed and let him carry on with his tale.

"He was helping me find 's or as you would know him by, 's plans for his latest plot for world domination, he got them and told me he was camping for the night at that little cove that apparently only you know how to find." He grinned again "That's when he met you and Rouge. He told me about him and Rouge but said he was also with a pink hedgie, you fit the description perfectly, especially with that beautiful body!" She blushed, was he... flirting with her or did he just flat out have a crush on her, she shuddered, hoping he was only flirting.

He smirked again "Are you flirting with me?!" She asked, her tone almost to the pint of shouting he once again chuckled, walking over to her, she backed off the chair, he came over and got on top of her, almost as if he was about to do the dirty, she whimpered at the thought of mating with Sonic's cousin. "Maybe..." He whispered seductively into her ear, he got off of her and noticed that her muzzle was a deep red, that being a huge blush. "Seems like someone likes my comments... I suppose it's no different, I am Sonic's cousin!" Her muzzle grew a darker red, almost matching Digit's fur colour. He grinned "Obviously someone pictures me as their blue boyfriend... Sonic is lucky to have such a beautiful woman as his mate... it is not my intent to take you though, I'll leave that to the blue hedgehog you fell in love with!" She had blushed harder, only just realizing what he was wearing. White and gold striped hoodie, white pants and purple and black Nikes. She also noticed the colour of his fur, a nice cola colour, she wondered why he hadn't got a girlfriend and his flirting skills were pretty impressive, even though she hated to admit it.

He continued with his story, even after all the flirting that he had just done "He told me that you and Sonic were going out, so just remember this, look in all corners of the church at your wedding day..." he got close to the door before hearing a faint "Wait..." coming from behind him, he turned around and found Amy dangerously close to his chest, he backed off and she followed, "Don't go, I get really upset when I'm alone..." She said, showing her huge puppy eyes, he shrugged and led down on the couch. He closed his eyes, she came and led down next to him, the only comfortable seat was the one he was resting on. She quickly pulled his hood up, not wanting to look at the cola furred hedgehog that was scaring her for the first five minutes.

Sonic's cousin didn't seem like he was; actually their personality's were very different, especially when it came to flirting. She thought of the look on Sonic's face, he comes back and sees his lover with his long-lost cousin.

She fell asleep. She woke up to what sounded like a groan of pain, it sounded like Shadow's groan of pain, she rushed into the kitchen to find the cola hedgehog giving a diagonal kick across the face towards Shadow, he rushed up to Shadow and while he was stunned kicked him in the back of the head, making him fall face first onto the floor, he stood there panting, he caught his breath and helped Shadow up, he saw Amy, Shadow and the cola hedgehog asked her at the same time "Do you know this guy?" She answered the cola hedgehog first, "This is my good-friend Shadow the hedgehog!" She pointed towards a Shadow holding out a gun, "Any last words?"

"Quite a few actually..."

"Go on then, 5...4...3...2...1"

"Tell me if you feel this..." He punched Shadow in the gender appeal and then spun his fist round, Shadow dropped to the ground and was desperately clutching his chest, Amy was confused, she saw him get hit there, but he felt it in his abdomen. She wondered but really didn't' want to know!

"By the way, call me Bolt." He picked up Shadow and then took his gun, taking the last few rounds of bullets from it, "You shouldn't have this, how old are you exactly?" He smirked gesturing towards the pistol, "Technically I'm 74, but I'm 22"

"Wait, wait and wait, how exactly are you 74?"

"Long story..."

"Okay the, come on, to your feet!" He held his hand down towards the Shadow led on the ground he picked it up and got himself on his feet. Bolt sat Shadow down and took out the Red Chaos Emerald from his hoodie pocket. "Now stay still, this will only hurt a bit!" He got a bar of soap from the bathroom, applying some to his now bare hand, he had took off the glove, he rubbed his soaped finger over the big cut on the back of his head, making Shadow gasp in pain, it felt like a bee sting, but he knew it was helping him heal. His hand now had a blue aura around it, he swiped his hand across the cut, gaining another gasp from the ebony hedgehog, the wound stitched up almost instantly and relieved Shadow of the big cut on his head, he sighed in relief and Amy stared, astonished, "I never thought you were that good at medical stuff, how'd you do that?"

He tapped his nose with his finger, in a 'You'll never know' tease motion. He put back on his gloves, almost looking identical to Sonic's only they were a nice grey colour, other than white. Shadow got up and punched the cola hedgehog hard in the face, he didn't budge, just like the slap, Shadow and Amy stared in horror, they both didn't want to mess with him, he didn't stammer back, not one bruise or cut or anything was left on his face. "Now that's no way to treat someone who just tended to your wounds!" He smirked, Amy thought since he smirked so much that she thought it was his favourite facial expression.

Shadow and Amy backed away, he walked up the stairs, changing the bed and cleaning Sonic's bedroom, he almost did it as fast as Sonic, only a few seconds less. Shadow walked up to Amy and gently picked her up and put her behind him, shielding her from anything that the cola hedgehog might try, he frowned when he found the hedgehog lying down, asleep. 'Well fakers back' Shadow thought, looking at the cobalt hedgehog walking up the pavement.

Just like that the cola hedgehog woke up, throwing the Chaos Emerald he had into the air, catching it in the palm of his hand "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow stared and just like that the cola hedgehog was gone, leaving no trace of him ever being there, apart from the memory of the two hedgehogs', which even then weren't sure if he had ever been there, the only thing Amy could remember for sure was what he had said earlier, "Look in all corners of the church at the wedding!" echoing through her fragile mind.

"I'm home!" Sonic walked into the kitchen to find a bit of blood on the kitchen floor, even though it was only a drop, presuming Shadow had hit his head, but... he couldn't any evidence that he had been hit in the head by one of the cupboards.

Amy ran up to him and pulled him close to her, he dropped the shopping bags and pulled Amy into a gentle kiss, stroking her bangs gently, she prodded her tongue against Sonic's lips, he accepted and opened his mouth, letting Amy explore his mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth, as they both explored each other's mouths; they both stroked and squeezed their quills. It hurt a bit, but not too much. He rubbed his tongue against hers, gaining a moan from Amy, he liked her moans and did so again, he got an even louder moan, this made him feel... more loving, in a way, he would never let anyone hurt her, even if it costs him his life.

He looked over at the clock, 3:20pm; he had a lot more time before he and Amy had to go to sleep. He led her down on the couch and slowly hugged her, stopping rubbing his tongue against hers and engaged in a friendly tongue wrestling match, he could sense Amy was running low on oxygen and stopped, her muzzle was still a bit red. He let her catch her breath before she nodded, symbolizing he could go on. He pulled her lips against his again, lightly stroking any pink fur that he could on her head, including his quills, she held him closer, Shadow, who was led down on the other side of the room, watched his faker and Amy making out, he closed his eyes, falling into a nap. He yawned before closing his eyes, falling to sleep, only this time, he didn't dream about Maria's death, but, instead he dreamt of Maria returning to him as a hedgehog, raising a family with her, and being with her for the rest of his life. He woke up naturally for the first time in years, no, that would be an understatement Decades.

Amy and Sonic were kissing for another hour, he fell asleep with Amy net to him, waking up at 6:45pm, he could have sworn he had seen golden eyes staring at him through the everlasting darkness, but he just passed it off as seeing things, he walked into the kitchen and heard a glass breaking in the lounge, he ran in and found a figure watching over Amy, crouching down to Sonic's lover, he growled and the figure looked at him, his white and gold hoodie was covering his face, all he could make out was the same golden eyes as before, "Shhh... I was protecting her while you were gone..." He smirked and gently ran his fingers along her cheeks, he wanted to pounce on him but his voice sounded so familiar to Sonic, almost like a relative that he had not seen since childhood. He was not sure if it was someone he had forgotten. If it truly was a relative, lost or just forgotten, then he would have hurt his own family blood, he remained calm and spoke in a deadly whisper, "What do you want from her? You freak!"

"That's no way to speak to a family member!" his smirk grew, Sonic stared in confusion. "It seems you have forgotten ... I'll explain at the wedding before he could leave he was punched hard in the stomach, he did not move an inch, nor budge, nor feel pain, just a simple tap on the stomach. "WHAT TYPE OF DRUGS ARE YOU ON?" Sonic asked, enraged

"I am not a drug addict; I just went through 10 long, painful years of practicing martial arts!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I find it hard to believe that this little blue toddler I grew up with is now this all-powerful, cocky and famous hero known as Sonic the hedgehog. Cobalt, it seems you have forgotten me. If you get married to this beautiful, cute pink hedgehog then in time I will reveal all of the past. My ally has been calling for me, I must go..." His voice sounded so much like Shadow, but not as deep in tone, leaving behind a trail of dust behind him as he ran near the speed of Sonic, only a few milliseconds behind him. The dust cleared and all the fog he seemed to have caused, leaving the pink, orange and red mixture sky seeping in through the glass, he left, only being able to wonder.

Amy woke up, looking over at Sonic, whom had a confused look on his face; he had this vivid memory of hanging out with a cola hedgehog. "Hey cuz, watch this..." The memory faded to black, he snapped back to reality, realizing him and Amy and was kissing and he wasn't surprised or confused. He just gave in and deepened the kiss, he pulled away, glancing over at the clock, it read 10:25pm he went up stairs and took off all his clothes, except for his boxer shorts.

He and Amy got into bed and held each other and kissed each other before gently falling to sleep, Sonic holding Amy closer than ever, their faces barely touching, after some period of time, they fell asleep, Sonic having that memory of the cola hedgehog growing more and more...


	8. Why?

A/N: And school is... OUT! Dat's right, six weeks off of hell! LOADS of new chapters will be coming out over the next six weeks, maybe even get the story finished if I put one thing up every day. Anyway... (P.S: Sorry about the long wait for the update, we're having a heat wave over here in England, well, at least in over here in Droitwich. So because of the heat wave, I've been trying to keep cool and that... is not an easy task. :P So, to make up for it... EXTRA LONG CHAPTER TIME!There's also something in here that belongs to Three Days Grace. *hinthint, winkwink* ;)

Chapter 8: Why?

The cobalt hedgehog awoke from his slumber, the dream was as close to making him remember the cola hedgehog, or as he remembers from the dream, Bolt the hedgehog.

_Dream..._

"Hey cuz, watch this..." Sonic was watching as the cola coloured hedgehog was surrounded by a gang, much older than he was, much bigger than he was, roughly around another 2 heads bigger than him. He put his hand on the ground and put his feet across the ground, spinning, knocking the gang over, the he picked the leader up by his ankle, barely managing to spin him and throw him. The others ran off, leaving their leader, a dark green weasel, on the ground, puking out blood. He threw up one more time before passing out.

"What... how... when... when did you learn to do that Bolt?" Then everything went black.

_End Dream..._

He looked out the window to find it was raining cats and dogs! He sighed and then thunder struck, startling the blue furred hedgehog, making him jump and cling onto Amy. The amount of noise woke Amy up; she hugged Sonic and whispered into his ear.

"I take it someone doesn't like thunder..."

Sonic playfully pushed her.

"Shut up!" He growled with a playful grin on his face, Amy smiled and pressed her lips against Sonic's, Amy pushed her tongue against Sonic's lips, just begging for entrance, he accepted her request and slid his tongue into her mouth, while they were exploring each other's mouths, Sonic's fingers wrapped around her neck, pulling her in closer, allowing him to stroke the bottom of her bangs.

Amy pulled away to get some air, she hugged Sonic while catching her breath. The cobalt hedgehog gave a groan of pleasure when Amy started rubbing his chest with her fingers; she smirked and pulled him into another kiss. She kept rubbing his flesh coloured chest circle, he let out another moan, taking the chance of his open mouth, she stopped rubbing his chest and slid her tongue back into her mouth. The carnation-pink hedgehog initiated a tongue match, Sonic claiming victory.

She pulled away and rolled off, noticing how the thunder had stopped but it was still raining heavily. She just realized that Sonic, who did not want to be awake during the rain, had gone back to sleep, so just for the heck of it, Amy pecked Sonic on the cheek and fell back to sleep.

They both woke up at the same time, both looking at the clock at the same time, it read 2:30pm, they both smiled at each other, nodding.

"Ok, what do you want to do Ames?"

"Bowling?"

"Good enough" (A/N: Indoor bowling, or whatever you call it in America.)

Shadow woke up again, realizing he had accidently fell asleep in Sonic's home, he frowned, looking over at the two, Amy realized something hiding behind one of his quills and she walked over to him and pulled up the quill.

"What are- Don't touch that! I hate that hideous mark."

He realized that Amy had found his 'mark', the black arms coat, she ignored him and gently stroked it, he let out a moan of pain, mixed with pleasure, it burned like hell but Amy's fur was so damn soft! She let out a soft giggle and whispered so Sonic couldn't hear, just to avoid him getting jealous.

"Seems like someone likes my touch..." She spoke seductively, he let out a playful purr and she giggled.

"You're so easy to get to!"

The cerulean male smirked; he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, however, before she could scream he put his gloved hand to her mouth.

"It's only me babe!"

"You're an asshole!" (I bet ya didn't think she would say that. Unexpected vulgar count: 1 XD)

He smirked and pulled her into a kiss; she gave in and deepened the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. The ebony hedgehog watched.

'Young love' He thought, he slowly and quietly walked out the house, greeted by walking straight into a deep red bat. His fangs terrified Shadow sh*t-less.

"Excuse me, my apologies."

"Don't worry 'bout it!"

Shadow stared, well, he was polite. He walked off, he heard a "Hi Rouge, how you been babe?" coming from the bat, he threw a death glare at the bat and the crimson splashed hedgehog pointed two fingers to his eyes and then did the same to the bat in an 'I'm watching you...' fashion. That bat smirked, followed by the showing of his fangs. He quickly walked off, leaving Rouge and the bat to keep talking. He sighed. 'One down, none to go...' He got a bit depressed, knowing his last chance of any love-life were gone.

_Back with Sonic and Amy..._

"Okay then let's go, how many rounds of bowling?"

"Three rounds!"

He picked her up and ran her to the bowling place; they paid and waited for the people on their lane to finish. Sonic started conversation, mostly about the hedgehog Amy and Sonic had met the previous night, Sonic despised the guy and wanted nothing to do with him and it made him even angrier when he found that he was flirting with her. Well that did it! He gently bit down on her neck, claiming his property, she let out a soft gasp of pain and he gingerly rubbed the mark, trying to stop the hurt.

"Sorry, did I hurt you a lot or just a bit?"

"Only a little bit."

"Sorry 'bout that! At least the guy knows your mine."

She giggled, "I'm your property... Do what you want then!"

He gently laid her down on the chair, crawling on top of her, he started kissing her, sliding his tongue in her mouth, while they were French kissing, his hands were moving as fast as they could go, stroking the fur on the back of her neck, being careful around the mark on her neck, he then realized that other hedgehogs and the occasional human were watching the make-out session between the two. He pulled away. Glaring at every single person who watched, even noticing the occasional hedgehog drooling, luckily no kids were watching.

They walked over to the counter, Amy handing over her boots and Sonic reluctantly handed over his shoes, they put on the shoes the place had provided for them, they made their way to the lane, Sonic went first. He threw the ball with all his might, the monitor above them read out 'STRIKE!' He smiled and Amy took her ball and pulled out her hammer, she threw the ball in the air, barely managing to accomplish this task, she threw a hit with the hammer. 'STRIKE!' The monitor read again, she smirked competitively, tossing the head of her hammer to the ground.

He laughed a little and threw, this time fast enough that a little whirlwind was circling it, leaving one pin barely managing to stand up. 'Come on...' It fell over. He smirked again, many people stopped what they were doing and watched the hedgehog couple, people cheering "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" or "Amy, Amy, Amy!" They might aswell be in the hall of fame, Amy never knew she was famous, but then again, being the girlfriend of the fastest thing alive did have its advantages.

Amy looked around, finding a hooded figure tossing the crimson Chaos Emerald up and catching it in the palm of his hand in the top left corner, that stalker, how did he even find out they were there? '**Him!**' Amy thought she tapped Sonic on the shoulder pointing to the corner that had the hedgehog; he quickly ran and punched him square in the jaw, except for the fact the he simply grabbed his fist and threw it back.

"I see you marked the pink one as yours, that's a pity! I was really looking forward to taking her somewhere beautiful!" He smirked, Sonic went back to bowling and the hedgehog smirked and cracked his knuckled, picking up the nearest bowling ball, and punching it until it smashed, his knuckles bleeding, he put the emerald in his hoodie pocket, pulling out a bandage from his white jeans pocket, wrapping one around his knuckle, pulling out another and wrapping it around his other knuckle, staining it with the crimson liquid that everyone knows about, that's when he noticed the colour of the blood, golden, like the tips of his quills.

He watched Amy smack the ball with the hammer, making it a violet blur, like a bullet moving towards its victim. 'Double strike!' Amy smiled, this went on for another two hours, Amy won, purely because she managed to gain two 'Strike turkeys' in every game. People were throwing her in the air and taking her to the bar, Sonic following them, while they were distracted and drinking celebratory beer, hell, even Amy drank one or two glasses, making her drunk as hell, he walked back to the corner that the hedgehog was standing in, finding his hoodie zip undone, a large scar cutting diagonally across his chest, it looked hideous, also noticing another scar on his waist.

"Hello Cobalt. Looks like your queen over there's drunk, looks as if though she's coming towards us, or more like... me..."

Sonic's eyes swelled up with rage, his fur turning darker, it set him off when Amy accidently kissed the hedgehog that he so desperately wanted to rip apart, the hedgehog smirked and deepened Amy's kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, Sonic calmed down and waited for them to finish, he was beginning to grow impatient, they had been kissing for a good ten minutes. She led the hedgehog to a chair and sat him down, now sat in his lap, she then began kissing him again, followed by another ten minutes and she snapped out of her drunk stance and was greeted by an emerald eye, the other covered by quills, thinking it was Sonic she pressed her lips against his, still a bit tipsy to notice it was the cola furred hedgehog, finally stopping after ten minutes, looking up, no longer drunk even in the slightest finding the cola hedgehog. She backed off, falling over the chair behind her; the hedgehog caught her, placing a rose in her hair.

"That looks good on you... but I prefer it when you just look at me with those beautiful jade eyes..." He grew a grin, she blushed, he chuckled and passed her to Sonic, she ran to the hedgehog, giving him her well known death hug, he wrapped his arms around her waist, she purred and he purred back. She turned to the Sonic who was now literally on the verge of going on a killing spree, she giggled.

"Sonic, sweetie, can I talk to him for a minute?" Sonic reluctantly nodded, she led him over to the corner, she started conversation. "Sorry, I was drunk and I didn't know that-" He placed a gloved finger to her lips.

"I enjoyed every second of it..." His voice was distant, but he was standing right in front of her, she looked down, greeted by the scar on his waist, he quickly pulled up his zipper, now only revealing his collarbone. She smiled and turned her back to him.

"What have I done? I just kissed another man, oh whatamIgonnado?" (A/N: Translation= what am I gonna do?) She spoke rather fast. He chuckled, being able to understand her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I should have stopped you in the first five-seconds, I just longed for your lips against mine..." He whispered seductively into her ear, she sighed, resisting the temptation to kiss him again, for some reason, she just... loved his kisses, his lips were soft and everything a girl could ask for.

"You should have a girlfriend by now... so why don't you?"

"Because only one girl crosses this hedgehog's mind, she's a beautiful hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose!" She blushed.

"Oh stop it, you know Sonic would kill you if he found out you were talking to me like this?"

"Yes I do, but you're face is all I need to survive... Babe, did I tell you you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?"

She blushed again, giving him a playful punch in the arm. "I said stop it!" She almost yelled.

"Aww... I can't express my love for you?"

"No! I'm Sonic's mate!"

"Damn It! You're taken for good! Why couldn't I get that into my thick skull?" He asked, in a fake crying tone, she felt bad now, he smirked, his plan was working!

"Hey, don't cry, maybe you can hang out with me and Sonic every once in a while?"

"Okay, but let me warn you! He might need to be a bit protective of you... l will try my hardest not to kiss you and hug you! I swear on my grave!"

She blushed again, stroking any quills that weren't either covering his eye or running down his neck, he let out a soft moan, her touch pleased him so much, it was like a mother's touch, something he had not felt since the... accident at the lab. A few tears stung his eyes; she noticed and wiped them away with her thumb.

"What are you crying about now?"

"My parents..."

She realized, his parents had been taken away from him, she pulled him into a kiss, not one out of love, not one out of lust, but one out of kindness and comfort, her parents died in a way either similar or different, the inferno that had stole her parents life, she didn't know how his died, nor did she wish to bring up the conversation. It must have been a painful memory to make this guy cry, he continued to sob on her shoulder. He heard him whisper to himself. '_Mother, Father, I'll make you proud! I promise you!'_

She led him to the door; he wiped away his tears with his sleeve, shortly after he left, finding Amy and Sonic's house and making his way into their room, falling asleep on the window ledge. His fur turned darker, his eyes losing their pupils. He muttered to his parents. "_So what if you can see the darkest of side of me? No-one will ever change this animal I have become!_" He could probably tell his parents were staring in horror at the sudden change of form, and he was proud to say the name of species he was and what he could do.

_With Sonic and Amy..._

"What was that? And why did you purposely kiss him?!"

"Shut your trap! Okay, he lost his parents, maybe not to a house fire like me, but I did hear him promise to his parents that he would make them proud! I kissed because I know he loves me and it would comfort him!"

"But... you're my mat-"

"I KNOW WHO I AM! Sometimes everyone needs a bit of comfort, that's the reason why he hasn't got a girlfriend yet, I'm the only one he wants to be with!"

"Well, I'm sorry you had to 'comfort' him, he doesn't deserve you!"

"Humph!" She folded her arms and walked off, followed by a ticked off Sonic the hedgehog. He kissed her, she made no effort and when he asked for entrance of her mouth she refused. He sighed and pulled away. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, however before they could get in they stopped to what sounded liked singing, they both gasped, realizing there was someone in there, they could even make out the slightest guitar tune.

She realized the voice, the cola hedgehog's voice, he sounded a lot better singing though. They walked in and there was a hologram like thing in the room, a black male chameleon and a cola furred female hedgehog were holding hands, a small figure watching them through the glass.

For the next 3 Minutes it showed the cola hedgehog getting stabbed, burst into flames, mutilating himself and so-on, so forth.

He finished, Amy, who was shocked, was wandering how he managed to stay alive was beyond her, hell, she could even see flames in his eyes! Amy led him to the guest room and put him down. His life had been absolutely horrible, hell; he had even been set on fire on the inside. That's when she realized, those scars weren't of his own doing and that they had been forced upon his chest and waist. She slept outside the room, Sonic protecting her in that ball mechanism, they all slept.

Waking up the next morning, Bolt ran out of the door back home, where he found his bat companion hanging from the iron bar in their room.

_With Sonic and Amy..._

They both awoke, Sonic crossed his fingers, hoping that the hedgehog wasn't there anymore, they looked... no hedgehog, Amy starting getting worried and what if he had been kidnapped!

"Amy, don't worry about him! He can take care of himself!"

She nodded in understanding and went down to have breakfast; she made a bowl of cereal and finished eating in five minutes. They both went off on a date for the rest of the day, getting home and sleeping peacefully...


	9. Twinkle, twinkle little park

A/N: Sonic and Amy change DRASTICALLY in this, I want it to be... unique, in a way, and I personally like the changes I made to Sonic and Amy's physical appearance. But they have changed personality wise.

Chapter 9: Twinkle, Twinkle little park!

_2 Months Later..._

It's been another two months since the last encounter with that hedgehog, Sonic was glad. He was also happy about something else, when Amy was at a job interview 2 weeks ago, Sonic had went to the ring store, that's right, sooner or later, he was going to propose! He'll save it for later though, they've only been going out for 3 months and it might be a bit too soon to ask her yet. He had to figure how much longer to wait, so when the times right, he would ask her "Amy Rose, will you marry me?" Easy! I don't think so! It's not like you can just say it with no problem, he would be a nervous wreck!

He was constantly hiding the ring in his quills, as Amy was always tidying their house, that's right, Amy had moved in with Sonic. He was incredibly happy when she asked to move in with him. But back onto the ring, he was the only one who knew about it, he just wanted to see his friends faces when Amy made the announcement, "Me and Sonic are getting engaged!" His facial expression would scream 'Surprise Mother Fu*ker!'

Anyway, talking about the hedgehog couple, they had grown more comfortable with each-other, learned more about each-other, a few changes had happened to the two hedgehog's some were obvious, some were harder to notice, for example, Amy found a birth mark in the shape of a rose behind her ear, not that easy to notice, where as her quills reached down to her mid-back.

Sonic had a few minuscule changes but one massive change was easily spotted. The massive change was that his quills were sharp as a brick's vertex and reaching down to the middle of his back, his back spines stood straight, no longer slanted and his eyes had become a deeper shade of green. (A/N: I really don't know how that last one works). The minuscule changes were incredibly hard to spot and had been there forever but no-one had noticed, the hardest one being a birth mark in the shape of a drop of rain in the center of two of quills. Don't even get me started on that list, it goes on for ages, as for all Sonic's friends, they pretty much stayed the same, only Cream had a change, that was her voice had cracked, becoming a tiny bit deeper.

Our hedgehog couple are waking up, greeted by the morning sun of Station Square, Amy had become more comfortable about the way she went to sleep around Sonic, by this, I just mean she didn't mind sleeping in just her bra and panties with Sonic.

"Good morning!" The two hedgehogs woke up to a voice; they were certain they were the only ones in the room.

"W-Who's there and more importantly, what are you doing in my room!?"

"Who'd you expect, Mario? It's me!"

"Who is 'me'?"

"Look in the corner and you'll find out!"

The carnation-pink hedgehog recognized the voice, smirking, she let Sonic find out who it was, the fur colour was all he needed to see

"Do you ever leave Amy alone?"

"I gave you a two month brake, I nearly went insane and I just want to look at the pink beauty!"

Amy felt a little blush creep upon her muzzle; she turned her around giving him the sexiest eyes she could. That was pretty much a magnet to him; he instantly walked over to Amy and hugged her in a friendly way.

"You've changed!"

"Babe, you'd be surprised!"

"Normally you would have-"

She was cut off by him kissing her on the lips; just a simple kiss on the lips, no tongue involved just a quick peck.

"Kissed me by now..." she finished.

"I couldn't resist, I missed you so dearly!"

She blushed.

"Are you two done now? Ya know, with the whole 'How have you been' 'I missed you' crap?" Sonic asked Bolt shook his head.

"I've still got one more thing left..." He smirked and held her in a gentle embrace, putting his hands around her waist; she gave in and hugged back. Sonic rolled his eyes and asked politely "Could you please leave Amy to get dressed and then you two can go back to greeting each other!"

The hedgehog let go of Amy and walked outside the room, Amy walked out shortly after, with her traditional red dress, boots and headband all laid out neatly on the bed. After her shower Amy attempted to unlock the door, but the key wasn't working. "Help me!" She screamed, banging on the door. Bolt sighed and formed a small Chaos Spear out of thin air and put the tip into the keyhole. Sonic started laughing hysterically. "Pfft... As if you're gonna open it with that thing!"

"Watch me!" He turned it left and a small _click_ was heard, Amy banged on the door one more time, it opened and she feel forward, instead of expecting to be in pain, she felt something soft, catch her. She opened her eyes slowly, she found that the hedgehog had dived and she fell onto his lips, she pulled away and hugged him, she curiously scratched behind his ear, it looked like it had a massive clump of fur there. "Oh, damn!" She had obviously found a spot that he enjoyed to be scratched.

"You like that?"

"Does it ah- look like it-ugh?"

She started scratching it faster, being a tease she stopped, he looked up with pleading eyes, almost as if he could cry that she stopped, she instantly started scratching it, he let out another moan of pleasure.

"Please, stop. Oh... you little r-ah-scal"

"I was repaying you for breaking my fall, by the looks of it, it seems you enjoyed that! Maybe you deserve a bit more pleasure... or maybe not!"

Sonic picked Amy and up, after she got dressed they made their way down-stairs, walking into the kitchen finding two plates with a stack of pancakes on each plate, they both looked at Bolt. He nodded, they thanked him and ate and afterwards they left for Twinkle Park, Bolt followed shortly behind.

"Wait up!"

They entered and discussed what they were gonna go on first. Amy suggested The Tunnel of Love, but then Sonic said that Bolt didn't have a girlfriend it wouldn't be the same for him as it would be for Sonic and Amy, so they gave up on that one. Bolt suggested the Log Fume, Sonic said no before he could even finish the sentence but then Bolt said if he did it he wouldn't lay a finger on Amy for the rest of the day and that seemed to do the trick.

They paid on Sonic kept Amy as far away from Bolt as possible on the ride. Sonic screamed every time the water made contact with him, Bolt laughed the whole way through, all the water seemed magically attracted to Sonic, Amy was not touched by Bolt in anyway, except for when the ride ended they walked out together, holding hands.

"Remember, you said you wouldn't touch her!" Sonic whined

"I had my fingers crossed!" Bolt answered back Amy smirked and held out her hand again, Bolt and Amy high-five meanwhile Sonic was cursing Bolt under his breath. Amy heard a whisper coming from Sonic, she turned around and purposely hugged Bolt tightly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her on the cheek. He whispered something into her ear, she began laughing at the comment and whatever he said made Sonic angry, he knew it was about him because Amy was facing him while laughing.

He took Amy from Bolt and pointed to the mark he made on her neck, proving her as his property, the mark was fading, so thanks to quick thinking he bit down on her neck again, the wound once again became sore, Bolt rubbed it and pulled out a smaller band-aid from his hoodie-pocket and wrapped it around her neck, she thanked him and turned to Sonic.

"What? The mark was fading and I needed to mark you as mine!" She shook her head.

"Next time warn her, this is a beautiful rose I discovered and I would hate for it to wilt!" Her muzzle was now a deep shade of red, a blush claiming her muzzle. She squeezed Bolt's hand. 'I think she's forgetting that she's MY rose!' Sonic thought. But, if she was happy then he wouldn't stop her from being happy.

They went to the photo booth; Sonic rested his chin on Amy's head, while Bolt was sat to the left with a ball of thunder in the middle of his hand. _Flash_ The picture fell out of the machine, Sonic picked it up and kept it, Bolt put in some more money to take another photo.

Amy held hands with Sonic and Bolt, Bolt taking her left hand and Sonic taking her right, she felt horrible, holding the hands of two guys in a picture, but then again, she only really loved one guy, Sonic. _Flash_ The picture fell out; Amy picked that one up and put it her pocket.

This time Amy lifted up the quills that were covering the left side of his face. She gasped, his eye... it was... crimson, not emerald green like his other eye. Sonic looked and he too noticed the eye colors; Bolt shrugged his shoulders, and released his quills from Amy's grip.

"C'mon, it's not that weird, is it?" Amy slowly nodded at him, he sighed and buried his face in his hands, "Everyone says that, everyone abused me for that in school..."

"Don't let it get to you!" Amy told him, stroking his back, he looked up, the golden tips of his quills glowing almost from the sunlight and he got ready for another picture, the Crimson Chaos Emerald in hand. _Flash_

Bolt picked up the picture and looked at it, 'decent' he thought to himself, the picture was easy to make out, the only thing was the camera registered the tips of his quills like the rest of his fur rather than the gold tips he had.

They left the booth and went to get something to eat, Sonic got a chili-dog (A/N: C'mon, It's been three months!) Amy just got a can of coke and Bolt got a Tango (Do you even have those in America?) Sonic had finished his in one bite, Amy drank sips at a time, still getting used to the fuzziness coming from her nose, meanwhile Bolt downed the thing in a millisecond, tossing it with deadly aim into the bin.

Then they tried to decide again, Amy suggested the roller-coaster and the guys decided that seemed like a good idea, then Amy pointed to the one with most loops, highest peak and fastest movement, Sonic shook his head and said he would wait for them there,Amy and Bolt walked hand-in-hand to the roller coaster, no-one was in line but tons of people were heading there, the cola furred hedgehog smirked and picked up Amy, running at full speed, getting first in line, people were yelling but he just drowned them out by nuzzling Amy's neck, she let out a soft moan and they got in the seat. Another hedgehog followed, the seats being able to hold three people at once, she started looking at Bolt, licking her lips at him and tugging at his zipper, he shook his head.

"You ain't getting any of it!" The hedgehog shook her head.

"But you're just so sexy! Please let me see underneath that hoodie!" he smirked and nodded, she looked at the scar. "You're a tough cookie!" She looked over at Amy, whom was nuzzling Bolt's arm, the other hedgehog looked at Amy and gave her a death glare, before she bit down on Bolt's neck, claiming he territory

"What the hell was that for!?"

She whispered into his ear seductively, "Your mine now..." She went to kiss him but he just asked to be moved, he picked up Amy and moved her to another seat, leaving an echidna and a weasel with the hedgehog, she looked over at Bolt and blew him a kiss, he mimed a slit throat and she looked away.

"I chose the wrong guy, besides; I think he's going out with that pink one!" She started flirting with the two males she had sitting next to her. He remembered she had just bit him, he could have sworn he saw a bit of blood on her tongue.

"Cannibal..." He muttered, then the ride started, nothing really happened unless you count Amy clinging onto Bolt and screaming for 20 minutes, Bolt did nothing but comfort Amy and make sure she didn't fall out, even though there was seatbelts doesn't mean they couldn't break at any minute, the other person with them was a red echidna, wearing a band-aid around his fist, Amy came out and immediately went over to the trash can and puked for about 1 minute before turning to Sonic and hugging him for dear life.

He chuckled, he was about to take Amy home when he heard the announcement "The park will be closing in 10 minutes due to fireworks!" Well that got everyone moving into the mall, getting popcorn and what-not. Sonic, Amy and Bolt knew better, they had a few minutes to get a good seat, they decided to sit at the back, like a theatre, to see the display better, anyone that were there had come back with their wife's, girlfriends, boyfriends, kids etc...

People came like wildfire; there was even a bush were people hid to make-out and such. The fireworks display was nothing new, except for a special firework that Sonic had put in place of another one, it made a heart with the words 'Sonic and Amy', in the middle. Everyone made an 'Aww' noise, Sonic smiled and Amy kissed him, some of the kids going "Ewww!" Sonic didn't care and picked Amy up bridal style, carrying her back home, still kissing her, with Bolt following close behind, he jumped into their window and slept on the windowsill, he fell asleep easily followed by a hedgehog couple, still kissing,

"I loved that firework you 'miss-placed' Sonic!"She giggled.

"No problem Amy, I thought you'd like it!one more thing, could you go roll Bolt on his side please, his snoring is getting annoying!"he complained, she nodded and moved towards Bolt, rolled him on his side and went back into the bed, Sonic's quills stroking Amy's back, slightly pricking it, she wrapped her arms around Sonic and clung onto him for the rest of the night. She decided to ignore the other hedgehog sleeping in the same room as them.


	10. A day at the beach

**A/N: I feel like crap! ONE chapter came out over SIX WEEKS, I swear on my life that as of next Saturday, I will have another 3, maybe 4 chapters up! I promise! Now, don't hate me and read the damn chapter!**

The cobalt blue and carnation-pink hedgehog slowly opened their eyes, realizing they were on their own. "I really need to cut my quills!" Sonic stated, glaring at the incredibly long quills that touched his hips. Amy gave him a smile,  
"Sooo... what'cha wanna do? It is 1:00pm..." Sonic eyes went wide.  
"We woke up that late?"  
"We were awake most of the night Sonic!" Sonic's eyes went back to normal size,  
"Okay..." He got out of the bed, walking slowly over to the window and opening the curtains, smiling warmly at the nice weather.  
"How 'bout the beach?" Sonic asked, Amy giggled.

"You really know how to use the weather!" Amy giggled, gaining a smile from her love. The pink hedgehog rubbed her eyes and got out of the bed, walking over to the closet, grabbing her original dress, boots and headband, a blue bikini and a blue dress with a small green hem, blue boots with a white strip down the middle and finally, two pairs of white gloves, silver ring bracelets and some underwear, a brush with it. Sonic grabbed just his sneakers.

They got a bag and packed them, along with a blue and pink towel, because, let's face it, they WERE going to the beach, meaning some pesky little children might blast them with water guns, only to get scolded by their mother or father. Chuckling at the thought, Sonic grabbed a few sandwich bags and packed four sandwiches, 3 chilli dogs in their wrappers, a bunch of grapes and packed another bag with about $25 in it.

Sonic and Amy took a shower, got dressed and headed towards the beach. Amy grabbed the bag and held it, Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and ran towards the beach.

After running for about ten seconds, they arrived at the beach. Placing Amy down, he smiled. "I say we find a nice spot in the shade to place our towel down, what would you say Ames?"  
"Sounds like a good idea!" Amy agreed, placing her hands on her hips, few males making googly eyes at her. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy and gave them a territorial growl. They walked down the golden aisle, listening to the sounds of children playing, seagulls taking food, people talking and yelling when a seagull took their sandwich. Chuckling every so often at the "HEY! GIVE ME THAT!" of people.

As they continued their long walk down the beach, a Dark Chao appeared in front of them "Chao Chao!" it chirped, smiling. It had a black body, crimson feet, paws and a black and crimson tipped tail. It had black shades with a red outline on, giving it that 'bad-ass' appearance. Its wings were a jet black colour with a purple inside, giving it a bat look, it had two thorns on the tip of its wings. The little crescent shape in its stomach was a deep red colour, a small white patch of fur just above the crescent. It had ruby-red eyes and sharp, jagged teeth. Instead of the normal spike ball, it had the Green Chaos Emerald. It grinned mischievously and quickly snatched a sandwich out of the bag, before flying quickly over to a small tent.

Amy and Sonic frowned and ran after it. "I should've known!" Sonic stated, irritated.  
"Well, Well, Well Faker!" Shadow was led down, his head resting on a cushion. His fur was soaked, next to him was a female hedgehog. She had her head rested on his shoulder, while he has his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her head close to his, she was sleeping. Shadow was wearing black swimming shorts with 'G.U.N.' in white writing on the sides. The hedgehog was wearing a blue and white striped bikini, making Shadow a bit 'wanting'. She had completely yellow fur, peach arms, her quills were hanging loosely down to her mid-back.

Led on top of him was the chao, Shadow had his other arm around the small Chao, which seemed to have fallen asleep in the blink of an eye, using his. Shadow was smirking and took a bite out of the sandwich the Chao had stolen. "I see you've made acquaintance with Mischief!" he hugged the Chao, it slowly came round and chirped "Shadow! Chao, Chao!" nuzzling its owner's neck, before finishing the sandwich and falling asleep. "So Shadow, how long you had the chao? It's a bit out of your character to be raising a chao!"  
"One month! And plus, I'm not raising him, he's more of a companion!" Shadow explained, stroking the small chao in his arms, then bringing the female hedgehog a little closer.  
"Awww... Shadow, that's adorable! You and her, cute couple!" Sonic mocked, Shadow gave Sonic his best death glare, Sonic nearly pissed himself he was that scared. (**A/N: Unexpected Vulgar Count: II**)

Shadow grumbled something inaudible, and went back to whatever in hells name he was doing before his rival showed up. "S-Shadow?" A small female voice asked, looking around for the black hedgehog.  
"I'm right here sweetie!"  
"Sweetie?! Haha, good god Shadow! How long you been with your honey-boo-boo?" Sonic snickered, gaining another deadly death glare from said hedgehog. The chao gave a growl and slowly approached Sonic, giving an adorable look before quickly slugging his nose, Shadow smirked at this. "I see he takes after his owner..." Sonic grumbled, rubbing his nose. Amy giggled.  
"Sonic, I think we should leave them alone!" Mischief nodded at Amy and gave a 'Shadow the hedgehog death glare' impression at Sonic. Sonic quickly wrapped his arm around the pink hedgehog's waist, the female hedgehog glanced at Sonic and gave him a disappointing look.  
"You must be Sonic! I've heard a lot about you from Shadow-" Before she could finish, Sonic got cocky.  
"Yup! That's me! The fastest thing alive!" He made a heroic pose.  
"I see why he called you a dick!" Sonic's grin slowly disappeared and turned into a frown, Shadow got up and stretched.  
"Me and Faker are going to go settle some differences, Mischief can tag along if he wants to." The chao chirped happily and hugged the female hedgehog's arm, before lying over Shadow's shoulder, said hedgehog pat the Chao's head. "Actually, Mischief, I want you to stay here and take care of Maria!" Sonic and Amy's eyes went wide.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and aggressively pulled him out of the tent, the chao staying behind and giving a bored sigh, turning to Amy, it smiled and pressed its head against Amy's chest, nuzzling itself against the fem-hedgehog.

**With Sonic and Shadow... **

Shadow pushed the cobalt hedgehog aside and stared at the endless amounts of children laughing, squealing and pushing each other. He chuckled. "Yes, that was the one and only Maria Robotnik." Sonic's jaw dropped.  
"How? She was shot and was dead but-"  
"Remember my little disappearances last year? They weren't disappearances at all, I was preparing for something..." He starts telling Sonic what happened.

_I was walking through the ARK, searching for a special little hall, as I walked through the corridors, I heard G.U.N. soldiers running around. Using some stealth techniques, I managed to slip through the guards without getting spotted. Slipping down the hallway, I pressed certain areas of the wall, soon opening up a secret passage that only I, Gerald and Maria would've known, in front of me, stood a large glass container, storing and preserving my precious Maria. Next to it, was a large DNA splicer and other things, with it, I could resurrect the dead, but only one use. In my quills, were the seven chaos emeralds, with them, I had barely enough power to fuel the machine. I opened the container type thing and slowly and carefully dragged the lifeless and almost not aged body, onto a small mattress I had sat next to it. _

_I pulled the emeralds out of my quills and placed each one of them inside a little hole that connected the two machines, powering it. I grabbed Maria's body and put it in one of the two tanks, before planting a quick kiss on her lips. I plucked out a few strands of my hair and put them in a little glass box, attached to the computer, along with it, I grabbed a nearby knife and cut my arm, and slowly bled into a container, that would give enough DNA to bring her back to life. I walked over to the keyboard and tapped in a few keys. '20 Seconds to activate!' A feminine voice echoed throughout the room._

_I walked over to the tank containing Maria, it was starting to fill up with some green liquid, '10 seconds to activate' I placed my hands on the glass and prayed, then walked into my tank, the door shutting behind me. '5...4...3...2...1...' I felt a sharp sting on my spine, my muscles clenched together , my bones twisted the wrong way, my knuckles cracked themselves and I started shaking violently. The pain was unbearable, but necessary, 'It'll be worth it!' I thought, my bones twisting, I screamed in pain. I looked over to Maria's tank, and she was... turning into a hedgehog. A very beautiful hedgehog. My whole world started turning white, and I suddenly blacked out._

_I woke up heaven knows how long to Maria, coughing her lungs up. She stopped and stood to her knees. "AHHHHH! I'M A HEDGEHOG!" Ignoring her cry of shuck, I rushed over to her nad squeezed her that I fear I did some damage to her. My arms clutching her and pressing her body against mine, I let the tears of happiness roll down my cheeks. "S-S-S-S-Shadow, I can't breathe!"  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE ALIVE! WITH ME! AND PART OF MY SPECIES! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE!" I squeezed her harder, she started wheezing and coughing. She saw my happy expression and ran her hand over my muzzle, I let go of her to let her breath, closing my eyes. She gave me a warm smiled and hugged me back. "52 Years..." I muttered._

"_W-W-WHAT?!" I nodded.  
"I was asleep for 52 years!"_

"So that's where Tails blue prints went... That's deep man!" Sonic said, not taking this as a joke, Shadow just nodded at this, looking the other way.  
"Shadow!"  
"Sonic!" The two men heads turned, staring at Amy, Maria and Mischief, Mischief was the first to make it over and sat on top of Shadow's head. Maria made it seconds later and placed her head on his shoulder. Amy approached and planted her lips on Sonic's, Shadow smiled for a brief second and looked at Maria before quickly placing his lips in hers, The Chao making a small, affectionate chirp and tugging at Shadow's arm. As both the couples pulled away, they looked at each other, picking up their love and moving over to the sea. They started splashing each other.

"Come on Faker, you woos!" Shadow complained, he just wanted to get Sonic wet, how he enjoyed it when Sonic punched him in the face when he got him wet. Sonic hesitantly nodded and set his foot in the water, throwing a handful of it at Amy, she made a growl and tried to throw some at him, she missed, Sonic gave off a chuckle. Shadow smirked and slowly tackled Maria into the water, pressing his lips against hers in a loving way, the DNA he gave Maria ensured that she could not drown. As they were kissing, they felt a surge of heat rush through them, both smiling, they pulled away an back up to the surface of the water, where Mischief had gotten a bit into his name, he had about 6 kids chasing him screaming, "GIVE US BACK OUR BALL!" the Chao responded by chirping its owner's name  
"Shadow the hedgehog! Chao! Chao!" The kids gasped.  
"Shadow's here?!" A small hedgehog male asked.  
"OH MY GOD!" Another screamed.  
"I HAVE to get his autograph!" A small female fox exclaimed.  
"Hmmph, so what?" Another asked in what people now called the 'Shadow the hedgehog tone', what they meant was careless and nonchalant, Shadow smirked at this. That's when they spotted him and Maria, they both hopped out of the water and onto ground, the most carless of the hedgehogs, the one that said 'Hmmph, so what?' caught Shadow's eye.

He was an onyx black hedgehog with lime green splashes under his left eye, on the palm of his right hand, on his left leg and on his elbows. He had his quills in a similar fashion to Sonic, only with the bottom three pointing up; his tail was onyx black with a lime green tip. Shadow eyed him, and grabbed the ball from his Chao's grasp, "Hey kid!" He exclaimed, the young hedgehog turned to him with an annoyed expression.  
"What?!" He asked, sounding like a brat... Shadow like his attitude.  
Smirking, "CATCH!" he kicked the ball towards him, his quills waving and even hitting one of the children, they partially winced. The young hedgehog smirked and quickly cracked his knuckles before grabbing the ball and kicked it back at Shadow, he smiled. "Like taking candy from a baby... I have no problem with!" He stated, grabbing the ball and kicking it to the other side of the beach with ease, gaining a smirk from the younger hedgehog. The two dark hedgehog's watched as the other kids groaned and ran away, the small female fox gazing at Shadow before snapping out of her trance, blushing and hurrying off to get to her friends.

"Sorry about her..." The young hedgehog referenced the 12-year-old fox girl with her.  
"Hmmph... damn fangirls..." He exclaimed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  
"She fancies you, she gets teased a lot..." He chuckled darkly. "I'm mainly the one who does it!"  
"So why were you with my 'Amy Rose'" He gestured to when she would chase Sonic wherever he went, just and endless cycle of chase, get reject, sleep repeat. The other hedgehog did the smae thing as Shadow, crossing his arms, closing his eyes, leaning back and smirking darkly.  
"Her friends forced me into it... actually, they blackmailed me..." he explained  
"What was the threat?"  
"They said they would tell everyone at School I was gay and that I love you..."  
"If she did the next morning she would find my chaos spear lodged in her throat..." Maria punched him, which had no effect.  
"What the hell was that for?" He asked  
"You can't just say that about a defenceless twelve-year-old!"  
"Defenceless?" The small hedgehog asked nonchalantly, opening his eyes. "DEFENCELESS? You clearly didn't see the way she friggin' pummelled me! That woman is as defenceless as a charging RHYNOCAURUS!" Shadow smirked. He had seen when she wacked him over the head with her plastic shovel for about ten minutes, throwing a fit. 'She'd be good with Amy's Piko Piko hammer' he had thought.  
"I like your attitude..." He mumbled,  
"I got it from my father..." The young hedgehog mumbled back. Shadow smirked at that comment. Before he and Maria starting walking back to the tent.  
"SHADS! MARIA! WAIT UP!" Sonic's voice boomed, a small sonic boom heard, the wind having no effect on the small, Shadow look-alike.

Sonic and Shadow gave the two girls a towel each and looked to the other, Shadow pressed play on the radio he had in the tent. Hollywood Undead's 'Dead Bite' was playing, about 20 seconds in to the song. Sonic knew the song well and sung along with Danny's part, while Shadow also knew the song, he sang Charlie Scene's, J-Dog's and J-3-T'S parts.

The girls sarcastically clapped in applause, Sonic blushed in embarrassment, Mischief gave a small whistle at Shadow and snickered before slugging Sonic on the nose, making a way to innocent and adorable look at Amy, "Awww... Sonic, can we get a chao?" She asked, nuzzling Mischief.

"I'll think about it!" He spoke bitterly, rubbing his nose, the Chao chirped in happiness. Amy thanked him by kissing his cheek. "Me and Amy are gonna go for a walk... be back in a few!" He picked Amy up and ran a steam after image of him and said pink hedgehog was seen and a small sonic boom was heard in the distance. "That's fine by me... let's have a little fun..." Maria purred.

**With Sonic and Amy...**

Sonic placed Amy on her own two feet and starting walking along side her. "As I said... I'll think about the chao, but dang, that chao surely takes after Shadow!"  
"Well, let's think about this for a minute, he shares the same colour pattern as Shadow, I'm pretty sure dislikes you, he is called 'Mischief', it's a dark chao-"  
"I get it Ames!" They both laughed a little, staring into each other's eyes, the sun starting to set, leaving a bright orange and pink mixture,  
"This is so romantic..." Amy said, her lips barely apart from his, before he could speak, he slammed his lips against hers, kissing her. Amy sighed in happiness and muttered "I love you!" into their kiss, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, while Sonic moved his arms around her waist and mid-chest.  
"Am I interrupting something?" A soft voice asked from behind them. They pulled away, standing behind them was Espio.  
"Way to ruin the moment Espio, great job!"  
"Oh shut your trap Sonic! This is important, possibly more important than you two kissing in a romantic scene, so shut your mouth and quit complaining!" Sonic remained silent, as did Amy.  
"We just got a message from Eggman, this happened to every single TV in the world!" He pulled out a transmitter and played the message.  
"Hohohohoho! Sonic the hedgehog, meet me at my base in Green Hill Zone. Don't bring anyone else but yourself,if you do, he" He tilted to the camera to see Tails tied up, gagged and shackled to the wall, he made several muffled screams of help, set on a table next to him, were many torture devices, the most painful one was a metal table that would electrocute him the second he touched it, it was also laid out with fake spikes that would still hurt a lot. "Will be tortured severaly, you have one hour!" The message faded.  
"When did this happen!"  
"5 Minutes ago," The chameleon explained. Sonic turned to Amy.  
"Ames, I deeply apologize, but you can't go! To get to Green Hill from this beach will take a good 45 to 50 minutes even at my speed!" Amy nodded.

"Go to Shadow and Maria, you will be safe there!" The pink hedgehog nodded again.

As Amy was walking on the beach, trying to get back to Shadow, she felt something strong and metal wrap around her waist, she gasped. "That foolish hedgehog didn't think I would give him my real base did he?! Oh hohohohohohoho! Hahahahahaha!"  
"LET ME GO! SOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" She screamed, no-one heard her. Her slender body was not enough to be able to slip out of the Metal claw that she was being held in. She started crying. "P-Please, let me go! I don't have anything!" The mad doctor grinned, moving the claw towards the little egg shaped carrier he was sitting in. He stroked her chin.  
"Oh, my dear, but you do have something... something I need, and it will serve useful to me and help destroy Sonic, you, my rose, are full of it, if you lose three litres of it, then you will die!"  
"Y-Y-Y-You want my blood?"  
"Yes, and a lot of it! Hahahahahahahaha!" The doctor flew off to white acropolis.

**With Sonic...**

"Tails!" I saw my yellow buddy strapped to the wall, all the torture stuff still there, I untied him and took off his gag. He was on his hands and knees, wheezing.  
"Sonic..." He nearly yelled.  
"What is it buddy?"  
"Eggman... he, he said he's gonna... he's gonna... he's gonna..."  
"He's gonna what?!"  
"H-He said he's going to take a lot of her... of her... of her...  
"OF HER WHAT?! TELL ME!"  
"HER BLOOD!"

**cliffhanger! XD **

**I hope you enjoyed, and I will try to make Chapters a little longer, and I hope I didn't focus too much on Shadow and Maria (Wich I probably did) But, I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE ABOUT NOT UPDATING SINCE 6 WEEKS AGO! Please don't hate me! **


	11. Eggman's latest scheme!

**Hmm... I suppose that fan characters COULD have their own TV shows/cartoons/ become real characters, if SEGA started picking some they liked and then they could make them main series characters. However, they'll be too busy discussing the next game/anime to take time out of their day to just skim over fan characters and be like 'Let's make this guy appear in the next Game' So, yeah I suppose they could Werewolf99, anyway, on with the show.**

"LET ME GO!" The blossom hedgehog had been tied to a metal table.  
"Stop squirming!" Amy's cries echoed throughout the large lab.  
"Sonic the hedgehog has been spotted about 100 miles away from the lab!" Metal Sonic alerted, in its usual robotic monotone.  
"Deal with him!" The Doctor commanded, Metal Sonic nodded and left the room.

The doctor chuckled and turned to the pink hedgehog, she was whimpering. "This won't hurt a bit... it will hurt a lot!" He chuckled and grabbed a nearby knife.  
"No..." She whispered.  
"The pan will be gone in about; oh I don't know, 20 seconds?" He asked himself and explained to Amy, bringing the knife slowly to her stomach.  
"P-P-P-Please, d-d-d-d-don't!" She couldn't speak and was stuttering like crazy. The mad doctor smiled sadistically,  
"I only need a few drops!" he chuckled and swiftly swiped her stomach.  
"SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCC!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks, Eggman rolled his eyes and grabbed a rag, he had managed to put some chloroform on it, bringing it to her nose, she took a big sniff and passed out. He chuckled and grabbed a small bottle, putting the mouth of the bottle to her wound, it was slowly bleeding, and when it stopped, Eggman swiped deeper, after the bottle was half-filled, he unstrapped the pink hedgehog from the table and put her gently on a mattress.

He then grabbed the test tube containing Sonic's DNA: The green blood (The green blood was what gave Sonic amazing stamina), quill and fur sample, they were not separate, but had been mixed together. It looked like someone had thrown up, but Eggman knew what he had to do with this. He poured Amy's blood into it and screwed a cork onto it. He then put that over the Bunsen burner let it brew together. "Now I have both of their DNA joined, I just need some fur from that pesky little rodent that my grandfather created and then I'll have enough power to rule the world, I'll create a new ultimate life form, and this will be THE ULTIMATE life form, not that little lab rodent that grandfather created!" He spoke out loud, he had planned this out, and this time, he would be victorious. He walked out of the room and into another room. Inside, was a big thing covered by a big white sheet. He pulled the sheet down; it was his new creation, a little something he would like to call 'The Egg-Giga'. Placed down in a glass container was the sceptre of darkness, he thought of backup reinforcements and had many people to contact, and he would strike at the exact, unexpected moment.

It was a big robot, the main colours being black, red, orange and blue. On the centre was a big hole. "I just need that Master Emerald, damn rodent!" He gestured towards Knuckles and his girlfriend, Tikal, who would guard the master Emerald with his boyfriend and protect it, but he had a very well thought out plan, involving Rouge. He would make her the deal, that if she got the master Emerald for him, the he would give her all the jewellery in Station Square, Knothole and other places, which he planned to do, because he knew the ivory bat wasn't stupid. Anyway, back to the robot, it had a machine gun attached to one arm, in the centre of those holes was an RPG; on the other arm it had a flame-thrower, a freeze ray and an energy ball launcher. It looked like a hedgehog crossed with Knuckles, it had big, sharp metal quills with over-sized daggers attached to the ends attached to the head, the quills were coloured onyx black with crimson tips, much like Shadow, they were pointed down with the bottom three quills pointing up and a quill flowing down through the middle of the other quills. It had two substitute arms inside the body, they were big red arms with black fist that were covered in a glove-like cloth and had two big metal spiked knuckles ripping through the cloth.

It had two small jets on its feet, which would allow flight. It was made entirely of the strongest metal, so even Big Blue would have a problem trying to defeat it. "This... will change my entire history with the blue rodent... and I will be more respected..." The evil doctor told himself, turning his head to a gasp. Amy. She turned to run, but was swooped into a pair of strong metal arms, Metal Sonic had her.

The metal version of Sonic slowly walked over to a chair and placed Sonic's girlfriend into a chair, he put his 'fingertip' to her head and out came his usual monotone robot voice "You do not remember the Egg-Giga, do you understand?" a bit of drool formed in her lips.  
"I... I understand Sonikku, my sexy hedgehog!" She purred, gazing at the metal counterpart of her love-life, he had a very, very faint smile, but if you were close enough, you would see the small smile on his metal muzzle, he scooped her up bridal style, she fell asleep almost instantly. He gazed down at the female in his arms.

"Sonikku?" He asked himself. Shaking his head,  
"Very well done Metal!" Eggman praised, the metal hedgehog nodded at his creator.

"YO, DOCTOR RO-BUTT-NIK! WHERE IS AMY?!" Sonic screamed, the doctor gestured a head nod to his best finished invention. He then grabbed a rope and hung it to a fan on the ceiling; he then covered up the Egg-Giga using the white sheet... and looked back at the rope.

**With Sonic...**

While he was waiting, he flipped on a nearby radio and the song 'Keep Myself Alive' by a band called 'Get Scared' was playing. As Sonic was waiting, he saw a pair of crimson eyes watching him in the shadows, he got into a fighting stance. Metal Sonic stepped out and handed Amy to him, he gripped her tightly and in bridal style, staring hatefully up into his metal counterparts 'eyes'. "What did you do to her?!" he asked in rage, Metal Sonic stopped.

"Eggman took her blood; he also took... his life." Sonic gasped.  
"Y-You mean... no more... Egg-head?" Metal Sonic slowly nodded, and even looked a bit depressed, despite being a robot. Sonic gulped and nodded, slowly walking off, as he did, he felt Metal Sonic slowly smirk. Sonic stretched his legs, with Amy still in his grasp; he took off at 700mph, not stopping for anything. As he ran, he heard Amy slowly stir. "What... where am I?" She then realized exactly where she was. "Sonikku..." she purred, he stopped and gazed down at her.

"Please... kiss me... I want to know if you're really here and not one of... his... creations..." Amy gave him the puppy face, Sonic gave a smile and slowly brought his lips close to hers, the in one quick movement, kissed her. She let his tongue enter her mouth and wrestle with her own. "Amy... I have some good/bad news..."  
"What is it?"  
"Well... ya see... Eggman... took his own life..."  
She gasped. "Y-You mean he?"  
"Yes... he commit suicide..." Amy slowly gulped and felt herself tear up, it was technically Eggman's fault that she was in this place. If it wasn't for him kidnapping her, then she wouldn't have met Sonic. If it wasn't for that, then she would have never chased Sonic, thus resulting in him not being able to confess his feelings, so... she had to thank him. "Why are you upset?" He asked her.  
"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be together..." Amy told him, Sonic thought for a moment and then realized what she meant, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Ames... just... smile..." He had told the same thing to Elise back in Soleanna, and got the same reaction from his love, "That's the Amy I know..." He whispered, taking her back in her grasp, he heard a slight chuckle from behind him. He turned.

"Oh my god! SHADOW, YOU JACK-ASS!" Said hedgehog burst out laughing. Sonic clenched his fists, Amy blushed and giggled. Sonic rolled his eyes and ran off, leaving a certain hedgehog rolling around on the floor in laughter.

**At Tails Workshop...**

Sonic placed the sakura female on her feet and nuzzled her neck, leaving a few kisses in his wake. Amy giggled and moaned, enjoying what her boyfriend was doing to her. Damn it. She wanted to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, but she does have to wait until he asked. However, little did she know that on her birthday, he would propose, as well as give her a very special gift that he had planned to go to a very special place and get for her, and boy, would it take it ages to find just the right one. He smiled at this. "Tails, do you think that you could get everyone over here so I can tell them some news?"  
"Uh, Sure! A-A-Although *clears throat* I might need to just run a few tests on Amy, if that's, uh, all right?" He always has been nervous around girls, and Sonic knew this very well. That question ate at his protective instincts, but he trusted Tails and would never expect him to do 'things' to Amy, he gave a low growl.

"Fine, just don't make her uncomfortable!" He growled, Amy and Tails nodded. Tails carefully grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her into a separate room. Amy rolled her eyes.  
"So, what now Doctor Tails?" She joked, they both giggled, Tails then felt Amy's wrists for a few seconds. He nodded and quickly swiped a bandage from the table using his tail and brought it to Amy's wound, wrapping it around her stomach. His next action made them both blush hard. He pressed his head against her chest and listened to her heartbeat, she slowly pulled back, he nodded at her. "CREAM?!" He yelled,

"What is it Tails?" Her small voice echoed throughout the lab, her chao chirped happily.  
"Could you pass me that small invention please?"  
"This one?" She pointed to a small, yellow, scanner with a red button on top.  
"Yes, that one!" Cream smiled and gave the fox-boy the machine. Tails thanked her and pushed the button.

"No substances detected..." The machine purred in a sexual tone.  
"I need to get this dang thing fixed!" He exclaimed, "I do not like how it says that!" He grabbed a nearby screwdriver, "Amy, you're free to go!" he unscrewed the bottom and fiddled with a few wires and then screwed the bottom back on.  
"No substances detected!" It exclaimed with Shadow's voice,  
"Eh, good enough!" He smiled and turned to Cream, she smiled at him.

The rabbit slowly approached him and pressed her head against his chest. Tails wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a button on a computer, '_Miles' inventions really have gotten better..._' Cream thought as Tails spoke 'Call Shadow' into the voice box. A few rings were heard before Shadow's voice, a females moan was heard in the background. "Grr... Can't you see I'm busy with something?!"  
"Dude, chill! Sonic has some news and he wants everyone to be there!" Tails replied in an angered tone.  
"Look, you little twin-tailed nerd"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL MILES?!" Cream screamed her, her chao making angry gestures at Shadow. A little chuckle was heard.  
"Tails, that's adorable! I thought you were never going to get a girl!" Tails growled. "Speaking of girls, I have my own to deal with! So call me back later and maybe I'll be available"  
"Shadow! I'm nak-" Sonic and Amy covered Tails' and Cream's ears for a moment. "And I want to finish this!"  
"I'm coming!" A groan was heard as Shadow hung up.

"What is Shadow doing?" Cream asked, Sonic and Amy blushed.  
"Once you finish school Cream, once you finish high-school..." Amy and Sonic laughed for a little, Tails sighed.  
"Call Knuckles!" Tails hung his head.

After two rings, Knuckles picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic answered, "I have some VERY IMPORTANT information with me, so I need you over here, at Tails workshop in Mystic Ruins!" Knuckles sighed.  
"Fine, but this better be important!" The red echidna hung up.

The repeated the process for the rest of the guys, and soon everyone was there, except Shadow and Maria, so Sonic volunteered to go get the hedgehog couple. He stood out of Tails workshop and ran full-speed towards Shadow's house. When he arrived, he heard very faint noises coming from the upstairs area, they stopped for a moment and then a lot of footsteps, after about 10 seconds of waiting, Maria came down wearing her original blue dress with blue-gray stripes going down the front and sides, a pair of white gloves, two blue and silver gauntlets, a pair of blue and silver boots that had two metal rings on each boot. Shadow was wearing a black jacket with diagonal crimson stripes, a pair of black jeans and finally, his original skates. His hands were bare and had no gloves on. As soon as the royal blue hedgehog noticed they were drenched in sweat, Sonic gave them a smirk, "Oh, I wonder what you two were doing up there?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, Shadow smacked his fist into his palm.

"Like you and Amy would ever do it!" He snickered, Sonic blushed in anger and embarrassment, Shadow smirked. "What's the matter Faker?" He asked sarcastically, Sonic grumbled something inaudible and said,  
"It doesn't matter... Now, the gang are waiting and we have some important news-" Sonic then noticed that Shadow and Maria were both gone, Sonic clenched his fists, "Damn that hedgehog..." He sped towards Tail's workshop.

As he got there, he noticed that they were all waiting for them. He clapped his hands. "So, I know your probably wondering what we're doing here... so I will tell you. It's just that Eggman... he... he..."  
"Spit it out!" Shadow grumbled, Maria playfully punched his arm.  
"Eggman commit suicide!" A lot of whispers were heard, before Shadow's voice.  
"Good..." Everyone laughed a little, "So now, we have Eggman out of the picture, we can forget about him!"

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than expected, but expect another one up by Saturday evening, Three cookies go to the person that guesses correctly what Shadow and Maria were doing! XD I hope you enjoyed, I recently fell in love with band called 'Get Scared', so I have listened to them for the last few days, and that has been distracting me from this. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed again and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
